my heart is yours
by pyromanic7677
Summary: arizona has been around for awhile, in fact she has been around for more than awhile. try 3 centuries! and since she has been around that long she set two main rules for herself. Rule number one, NEVER EVER feed and/or kill a human and number two, NEVER EVER fall in love with one but will she break both when she comes across a badly beaten woman in a alleyway? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

i DO NOT own greys anatomy or its characters

* * *

Chapter 1

Her blood

"God I hate Seattle weather!" Teddy said to me as she took off her jacket because it suddenly got really warm. I chuckled at her." well you should let me turn you then! You wouldn't have to worry about feeling cold or hot." I said to her with a smirk on my face. "Nah im good!" she said to me. I shrugged my shoulder," ok then but whenever you wanna not feel cold or hot let me know!" I said to her. She started to laugh and threaded her arms in mine so she could absorb some of my coldness. "You will be the first one to know." She said to me. I smiled at her but then something catches my attention. The smell of tears and pure fear and blood reached my nostrils.

I focused my superhuman hearing to see if I could pick up on something and I do. Its faint but I could hear whimpering in an ally across the street. "Teddy come on I think someone is hurt!" I yelled as I took off in the alley. I ran into the alley and the smell of blood crashes into me. The smell makes me stumble back; I leaned against the wall trying to get my urges under control. "God human blood usually doesn't affect me like this anymore! I work in a freaking hospital for crying out loud" I said to myself. Teddy came in and saw me leaning against a wall. "Ari are you ok?" I looked up at her and she gasped and stepped back. "Um Arizona your eyes are black and your fangs are out." She said as she backed away from me. I shook my head trying to get myself under control until I hear the whimpering again. I look down the alley as saw a body lying on the ground. Teddy looked at what I was staring at and she gasped and ran over to the body. I covered my mouth and nose as I approached teddy and the body.

As I got closer the smell of blood increased but I kept walking forward. "She needs medical attention now. She has deep lacerations on her upper body and face and I think she was raped as well." she told me as she pulled out her phone to call an ambulance. I turned to look at the woman and was shocked at what I saw. Even though she was badly beaten she looked unbelievably beautiful. She had long black hair and a strong yet curvy body and besides the scent of fear and blood she smelled spicy and rich. I don't know why I am so drawn to her or I wanted her blood so badly. I've never waited a human blood as badly as I wanted hers. I was about to kneel in front of her before teddy grabbed me and yanked me back. " Arizona stay back until you get yourself under control." She told me as she stepped in front of the injured woman.

"Ummmm" I heard the injured woman say. In a blink of an eye I was kneel over her looking at her face. I felt teddy grab my shoulders trying to pull me back but I wasn't budging. I studied the woman face until I saw her eyes flutter open. I gasped as I looked into her brown eyes. I felt as if my unbeating heart was about to start beating again then I felt a burning sensation on my left arm but I ignored it. I felt my fangs retract back and my eyes changed into its natural state of light blue. She stared back up at me but then her eyes widen and she began to yell and hit me. "Teddy where the hell is that ambulance?! she needs medical care now!'' I yelled at her as I grabbed the woman and held her against me trying to calm her we heard the sirens, teddy ran out to the street to flag them down. The woman stopped fighting and looked up at me with scary brown eyes. "It's going to be ok." I tell her. The scent of her blood was becoming too much. I had to leave before I did something I know I would regret. Then the paramedics came and started to examine her but she flinched away and clanged to me as I started to get up.

"Hey hey its ok. Theses nice men are going to take good care of you ok?" I told her. She looked up at me and I could see tears running down her face as she gripped my arms tighter. "Please don't leave me." I heard her say. I looked up at teddy and plea with her to help me. She walked over to me and her and kneeled down." Hey my name is teddy and I am going to stay with you ok?" she told the woman. She looked back at me. "Teddy is a good friend of mine ok? She will take good care of you i promise." I said as I pried her hands off of me. She began to cry and scream and thrust around trying to get ahold of me again. "Ma'am please calm down!" teddy said to her. I wanted to go back and hold her but her blood was just too much. I turned and ran out of the alley and up the street trying to drown out the woman screaming for me to come back. I jumped up on a building and started jumping from building to building trying to block out her blood scent but I couldn't.

Then I realized why I couldn't, I looked down at my clothes and I was covered in her blood from when I was holding her. I quickly ripped my clothes off of me and shredded it into a million pieces. I sighed as I made my way to my apartment that I shared with teddy. I went straight to the bathroom to wash the blood from my hands. "God who is this woman and why does she have this effect on me!" I yelled out. "Soul mate." A voice echoed in my head. I stopped washing my hands and looked up at myself in the mirror. "Oh my god." I said to myself as I looked down again to see anima feminam has been burnt into my skin on my left upper arm. "No please god no!" I yelled out. I lashed out and punched the mirror sending glass flying; I then fell to my knees. I grabbed a piece of broken glass and held it to my arm. I took a deep breath as I digged the glass into my skin.

I could feel my blood pouring out and on to the floor as I dragged the glass down my arm cutting off the skin that had anima feminam written on it. I sat back as the skin feel off and onto the floor. The skin began to smoke and turned to ash. I looked down to see my arm began to heal it's self but as I began to feel better I felt the burning sensation again. I looked down to see anima feminam was there again. I let out a grunt as I slammed my head against the tub. "Soul mate." The voice said again. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "I found my soul mate." I said out loud. I laid there on the bathroom floor crying wishing that it wasn't true because if it was then my life will never be the same again.

* * *

anima feminam means soul mate in latin!

let me know how to like the story so far!

the idea of doing a vampire one was from shawty721

i have no idea why i didn't think of it before!

thanks shawty721!

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faith is a tricky bitch

"I can do this, I can do this." I said to myself as I stood outside the hospital. I could feel the woman all the way home and I couldn't ignore it so I decided to come see her. "God I'm a fucking vampire! Since when am I scared of anything?" I told myself as I began to walk into the hospital. I walked through the lobby and I could see and smell blood everywhere but it didn't affect me like it did last night. I breathed in deeply to pick up teddy scent and I did. She is on the trauma floor, I found teddy sitting at the nurses' station looking through some charts. "Hey Dr. Altman." I said to her. She looked up at me then jumped to her feet and dragged me into the nearest on call room. She shut the door and turned around to stare at me. "Didn't know you were in to me teddy!" I said to her with a smile but I could tell she was upset.

I sighed. "Look teddy I was going through a lot last night ok? You have known me for 5 years and in that time have I ever long control like that?" I told her. She sighed and nodded her head no." What happened Arizona?" she asked me. I rolled up my left sleeve to show her anima feminam on my arm. Her eyes got wide and rushed to grab my arm to examine it. "Arizona what freaking hell did you do?!" teddy said to me. "I didn't do it! It just showed up on my arm last night!" I told her. She studied the burn." What does it mean?" she asked me. I sighed." anima feminam is Latin for soul mate." I said to her in a low voice. She looked at me with confusion and I began to explain.

" Ok so like its myth that everyone in the world is destined to be with one certain person. That we are created to be with that person but faith is a tricky bitch because you never know who you are destined to be with or let's say that if your dying In a hospital your soul mate may being delivered just one floor above you." I explained to her. "Whoa seriously? But then why do you have soul mate burnt into your skin? Do humans get soul mate burnt into their skin as well?" teddy asked me. I shook my head no." no they don't because they will eventually die but since us vampire live forever faith decides to give up a little warning when we come across our soul mates. That's why I wanted her blood so much." I told her. "So wait your tell me Dr. Torres is your soul mate?" she asked me. I gave her a confused looked. "Um I don't know a Dr. Torres but the woman we found last night is my soul mate." I said to her. Realization came across teddy features. "Ohh you don't know, do you?" asked me. "I don't know what?" I asked her.

"The woman we found last night is Dr. Calliope Torres the new head of orthopedics. She just transferred here a week ago." She told me. I looked at her shocked. "Are you serious?" I asked her. She nodded her head to me. "I found her badge in her pocket and when we brought her in the chief told me who she was." She said to me. I couldn't believe it. She is a freaking doctor! "Is she ok?" I asked teddy. "Yes turns out she wasn't raped thank god but she did need to get a lot of stitches on her chest and her forehead." She told me. I nodded my head. "Good, that good." I said to her. We stood there in silence for a while. "I want to see her." I told teddy. She narrowed her eyes at me a little bit. "Are you sure Arizona? Because after last night I'm kinda skeptical about letting you in a room with her." teddy told me. I sighed deeply. "Look I'm fine ok? I wouldn't harm my mate." I told her.

It felt weird hearing me call this woman my mate when I don't even know her. Teddy nodded and opened the door and took me to her room. As I got closer I couldn't smell her blood but her spicy and rich scent and it made my stomach do flip flops. Teddy stood in front of the door and nodded for me to go inside. I took a deep breath and walked in. I was hit with her spicy and rich scent. The room was dark but I can see her clearing as I made my way to her bed. I pulled my hair behind my ear to listen more clearly to her breathing and heart rate as I approached her. I stood at her bed side and gazed at her face. She had a couple of stitches above her right eyebrow and a split lip but she is still so beautiful. I couldn't help myself, I leaned over and stuck my nose next to her neck and breathed in as much of her scent as I could.

I let out a low gasp as I felt my body responding to her scent but not in the "I wanna suck you dry" sort of way but the "I want to do very naughty things to your body" type of way. I sat down and closed my eyes as I felt arousal rush through my body and land between my legs. "God body calm the hell down i just sniffed her geez!" I said to myself out loud. I heard a change in calliope breathing so I looked up to see if she was ok just to be met with chocolate brown eyes staring at me like I was crazy. We just sat there staring at each other for what seems like forever until she finally broke the silence. "Who the hell are you and why are you talking to yourself?" she said to me. I groan and hung my head." It's gonna be a long ass day." I told myself.

* * *

ooooo! callie already think arizona is crazy

and they havent even spoken yet!

read and find out what happens between them!

review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stop touching her!

Before I could answer her she reaches over and pushed the nurse call button and teddy comes flying in like she expected to find me biting her. "What's going on Dr. Torres?" Teddy asked as she stood next to me. "I think this woman needs to take a trip up to psych." She told Teddy. I let out a deep sigh and got up to leave but before I could leave Teddy grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. She turned me to look at calliope." Dr. Torres this is Dr. Arizona Robbins head of pediatrics and the one who found you in that alley." She told her. She looked a little taken back "wait you're THE Arizona Robbins?" she asked me. I nodded my head to her. Then she let a little cute smile come across her face that made my muscles tighten as arousal sweep through my body once again. I inhale deeply and shook my head as her scent reaches my nose again. "You ok Dr. Robbins?" Teddy ask me.

I nodded my head and looked back up at calliope. I smile at her and I could hear her heartbeat quicken a little bit. She looked into my eyes and confusion ran across her face. She tilted her head to the left as she was studying me, her eyes never leaving mine. "Umm Dr. Torres are you ok?" I heard Teddy ask her. I could hear her heart beating quicker and she gazed at me then realization came across her features. "You're the woman who held me and told me it was going to be ok last night." She said in a low voice. A little smile came across my face and nodded at her. She sighed and looked down and shook her head. "Hey are you ok?" I ask her as I sat down again. I heard a pager going off and teddy leaving but I never took my eyes away from her. I looked back at her and she still had her head down but she let out a humorless chuckle." Oh yeah im great just got beaten up and robbed and now I've insulted THE Dr. Arizona Robbins by calling her crazy and the woman who saved my life so yeah im great." She told me sarcastically. I let out a little chuckle and reached over to grab her hand to let her know she didn't insult me but as I grabbed her hand I was hit with a rush of love and protection for the woman. I let out a gasp and looked up at her and she was staring at me with wide eyes and her heart was racing. "Whoa did you feel that?" she asked me as I pulled away. Before I could speak a tall redhead woman came rushing in and over to calliope. "Christ Callie I can't leave you alone for a day can I?" the woman said as she took calliope hand in hers. I looked at the woman and down at their hand holding.

I narrowed my eyes at her and flared my nostrils and I could feel my fangs begging to come out and protect what is mine." Who the hell is this woman and why is she touching my calliope?! And her name is calliope not Callie!" I yelled in my head. "Wait she isn't even mine!" I said to myself as I continued to stare at this woman. The woman had dark red hair and green eyes and she smelled of expensive perfume but I didn't like the way she was looking and talking to my calliope. "There I go again calling her mine!" I said to myself before I cleared my throat to get their attention. They looked at me and I saw calliope smile at me and that made me feel a little bit better, but just a little bit because the woman was still holding calliope hand. "Oh hi didn't see you there! I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery." She said to me as she held her hand out. I slowly gripped her hand and squeezed it a little too hard." Ow geez you got some grip!" she said as she pulled back and rubbed her hand. I gave her little forced smile. She smiled back at me. "So how do you know callie here?" she asked me as she walked over and sat down in the chair that I was sitting in. "oh hell no" I said to myself. I just stood there staring at her not realize she had asked me a question but thankfully calliope answered it for me "well this is Dr. Arizona Robbins, she is the head of peds here and she is also the one who found me last night." She said to her friend. Her friend eyes widen and with speed I never knew a human could possess she got up and hugged me.

I tensed up as she pulled me into a hug but she didn't notice. "Thank you so much for helping her." she told me as she walked back to where calliope was. "I don't know what I would have done if she would have died or something!" she told me as she re grabbed her hand. "Are you and calliope together or something?" I asked before I could stop myself. They just looked at each other for a minute and then they busted out laughing. "Am I missing something?" I asked them as I started to feel myself getting angry again. "Callie has been my best friend since we were 14 yrs. old. She pretty much a sister to me." Addison said to me. I felt as if a weight as been lifted off my shoulders when she said that. I finally let myself relax and smile at them. Then teddy familiar scent reached my nose and I turned to see teddy staring at Addison. "Addison?" teddy said as she stepped forward.  
I could hear teddy heart beating incredibly fast. I turned to look at Addison and her heart was beating just as fast." Teddy?" she said as she stood up. "I take it you two know each other?" I asked. They were only inches away from each other before Addison lashed out and slapped teddy across the face. I just stood there in shock at what I just saw. "Huh I guess they do!" calliope said from her bed.

* * *

ohhhh addison slap the hell out of teddy!

stay tune to find out why

review please!


	4. Chapter 4

i am soooo very sorry i haven't undated in awhile! i just got a new job and i going to school

so i haven't had time to write! but im going to try and update at least once a week from now on!

* * *

Chapter 4

You promised

I just stood there looking between teddy and Addison, Teddy was gripping her cheek and I could see tears running down her face. I glared over at Addison but my glare soften when I saw she was sobbing quietly. "Addie." Teddy said as she stepped forward but Addison held her hand up to stop her. She inhaled deeply trying to get control of her emotions then she turned to face calliope. "I will be back later to check on you ok?" she said to her." Addie wait." Callie started but Addison was out the door before she could finish. I looked over to Teddy and she was silently crying. My heart broke for my friend; I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with wet eyes then she turned and left the room. I stood there listening to her sobs increasing as she ran down the hall and into the first on call room. "What the hell just happened!?" calliope yelled from her bed. I sighed and turned to face her. "I have no fucking idea but ima find out!'' I said as I left the room to go help teddy.

Teddy p.o.v

I ran into one of the on call rooms and slammed the door behind me. I stood there gasping for air as hard sobs began to rip from my body. I walked over to the bed and lay down with the pillow covering my face so no one could hear me crying. I heard the door open and close and someone making their way over to me. "Go away." I told them. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Arizona. More sobs came from my body as I sat up and looked at my friend. She sat down next to me and wrapped me up in a big hug; I put my face in her neck and cried harder. After about 5 minutes I pulled away and leaned my back against the wall with my knees pulled against my chest. "Teddy what's going on?" Arizona asked me in a low voice. I let a shaking breathe out as I began to explain.

-8 years ago-

Teddy p.o.v

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to join the army?" I asked the woman who was sitting next to me on my bed. She stopped writing and looked over at me. She took off her glasses and glared at me which she always does before she is about to yell at me. "Why would you even ask me that?!" she yelled at me. I held my hands up in surrender and back away from her. "I'm just asking, your best friend is in the Peace Corps so." I began to say but she cut me off." So!? That's isn't the same!" she yelled at me. She sighed and looked down at her work. "I don't want to lose you teds. I already lost my father in the army, I can't lose you too" She said in a low voice. I internally smacked myself for forgetting about her father. She took it so hard when she got the news of his death. I moved to sit next to her again and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. She rested her head on my shoulder as I kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere Addie." I said to her. She sighed and looked up at me. "Promise?" she said. I smiled down at her." I promise babe." I said before I kissed her lips.

I slipped my hand up her shirt but she pushed my hand away. I let out a groan of frustration and she just giggled and sat up straight. "I have to finish my paper for my psych class baby." She said to me. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm hungry I'm going to order some pizza." I said as I walked out of my room and into the living room. I walked over to my bag and opened it, I turned to see if Addie had followed me but she didn't. I reached in and pulled out the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery study book. I sighed and shoved it back into my bag and went to call the pizza place.

~Two weeks later~

"Hey Addie I'm back!" I said as I walked into my apartment. I close the door and turned to see my school bag on the floor and all my papers for class all over the floor. "Teddy" I heard Addison say. I looked up and saw she had tears in her eyes and in her hands she was holding my study book. My eyes widen and I looked up at her not saying anything. She let out a humorless laugh." So you have nothing to say?" she said to me as she held out the book. "Addie look I." I tried to say just to find the book hitting me in the face. I looked at her in shock and in anger. "Let me fucking explain!" I yelled at her. "Explain!? Explain what?! That you lied to me?! That you broke your promise!?" she screamed at me. I could feel myself getting more upset I knew I should leave but I didn't "I wasn't going to take the real test! I just wanted to see if I could pass it!" I said to her. "Oh really?! Then why did some man call and asked if you needed help studying for your ASVAB!?" she yelled at me. "Damn it I knew I shouldn't have gave that recruiter my number!" I said to myself.

I stepped forward to grab her but she pushed me away and turned around. "You know what hell I went through when my father died and now you want to put me through it again?" she said as she started to sob. It broke my heart to see her hurting. "I'm sorry." I said to her. "Do you want to go?'' she asked me. I looked down to the ground and sighed. I knew what I had to do. "Yes I do want to go; I want to serve my country." I said to her. A sob ripped through her body as the words came out of my mouth. "Fucking bitch I'll never forgive you for this." Addison said as to walk out the front door. I let out a loud sob as I heard the front door slam. I dragged my body to my bed and cried myself to sleep. I stayed there for the rest of the night. I got up the next day and tried to call Addison but she didn't answer. I sighed and got up to get to class. After my class I tried looking for her but I couldn't find starting to get worried "damn it Addison answer the fucking phone!" I yelled into my phone.

I sighed as I walked up to my apartment complex then I saw a friend of Addison carrying out boxes. I walked over to see that there was Addison stuff inside of it. "Hey what are you doing with my girlfriend stuff?" I said to him. He looked at me with wide eyes." oh teddy hey um I thought you had class?" he said to me. I got in his face and glared at him." Start speaking now." Said to him. He sighed and put the box down. "Addie wanted me to come and get all her things from your apartment." He said to me. I looked at him with wide eyes then ran up to my apartment. I opened the door to see all of her stuff was gone. I walked around not believe what I'm seeing. I could feel tears in my eyes as I gaze at my out semi empty apartment. I leaned against the wall as I looked around. I started to shake as I let out a loud scream and started to throw things around and break them. "FUCK!" I screamed out before collapsing into a sobbing mess on the floor.

~Three weeks later~

I stood in an air plane hangar looking up at the plane I'm supposed to get on. I sighed as I pulled out my phone. I dial Addison number and got her voice mail like I have been getting every time I tried to call her before. "Hey Addison um I just wanted to say that I love you and um I'm sorry I hurt you." I said to the phone. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "I will never forget you baby." I said before I hung up and walked to the air plane. I walked up the stairs and into the air plane. A tall man greeted me." welcome teddy to your new life." He said to me with a smile. I give him a little smile back as I took my seat. I sighed as I gazed out the window. I could feel tears running down my face as I pulled out a picture of me and Addison sitting under a tree. "bye." I said as the plane took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Return of her progeny

Arizona pov

I sat there listening to Teddy story soaking it all in. once she was done she stared at me waiting for me to comment about it. "Wow Teddy so you just left?" I asked her. She sadly nodded her head. "I didn't want to but I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to get away." she told me. I sighed and pulled teddy into a tight hug." Everything is going to be ok teds, I promise." I told her as I released her. Before she said anything her pager started to go off. I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair as I stood up." Everything is going to be fine ok?" I tell her as we exit the room. "Ok I'll see you at lunch." She said as she rushed off to check on her patents. I sighed and began to walk the other direction. "I need to see calliope." I said to myself as I stepped into the empty elevator.

I leaned against it thinking about her until I felt my body go rigged. I snapped my head up and inhaled deeply. "No it can't be." I whispered to myself. The elevator doors open to reveal a dark skin young man with spiked up black hair and a smirk on his face. "alexander." I whispered as he stepped into the elevator. "Hello mother." he said to me still smirking. I kept my composer until the elevator closed. I pulled the emergency stop button and then in a flash I grabbed him and slammed him against the elevator wall leaving a dent in it. Out of instinct his fangs pop down and his eyes went black. I released my fangs and hissed at him. "Put your fangs away now before you piss me off boy." I said to him. He sighed and retracted his fangs and his eyes went back to his natural brown color.

I leaned closer to him until my face was inches away from his. Even after all these years his still smell like the ocean. His natural scent calm me down a little bit to release him but I was still upset that he was here. "You got 5 seconds to explain why you are here alexander." I said to him. He smiled at me as if he was a child trying to butter up his mother so he wouldn't get in trouble which I guess he was trying to do. "You aren't happy to see me mother?" he asked me. I sighed and began to rub my temple in irritation. "Alexander I released long ago because you disobeyed my orders and a lot of people died because of it." I said to him. "I know but I'm better now! I got my thirst under control now! And I really miss you mother." he said to me in a sweet voice. I sighed and look at him. I could feel a little smile creep on my face; even though I was pissed that he is here I couldn't help but feel a little happy to see him. My love for him never went away. He is still my first and only progeny and I care for him deeply.

"Alex I'm not going to lie, I've missed you and I'm happy to see you but I can't have you here in Seattle causing trouble. I live here now." I said to him. "I know mother but I swear that I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact I got my medical degree and became a pediatric surgeon like you!" he said to me in a happy voice. I looked at him in shock. "Really?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes. The old alexander only lived for feeding and having sex with strange woman but now that I look at him I knew he was telling the truth. He may have been an uncontrollable new born before but now I can see that he has matured into a good decent young vampire. I didn't try to hide my smile this time as I gazed at my "son". "I'm glad you are doing so much better Alex." I said to him as I stepped over and pushed the emergency break so the elevator started to move again.

"So why are you here?" I ask him. "I heard there was an opening on your peds team so I thought I come and see you and apply for the position. He said to me as we both exit the elevator together. "You want to work here?" I asked him. "Yes I do. Not only because this one of the best hospitals there is around here but you are here and I want to reconnect with you mother." he said to me. I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. "Ok look I have no problem with you working here but you can't call me mother ok?" I said to him in a hush voice. "Oh yes of course I will call you Arizona or DR. Robbins when we are around the humans." He said back to me. I smiled and continued walking with him. "Ok you got to go talk to the chief about the job so I'll see you later ok?" I said to him. He nodded and smiled at me. He walked up to me and pulled me into a big bear hug that would surely break a human in half. I chuckled softly as I hugged him back. "I've missed you so much mother." he whispered into my ear. "I've missed you too my son." I said back to him. He released me and kissed my forehead like he use to do all the time before I released him." O mutatio sensus non puto ex te non matris. Mox dicemus coniux tua." He said to me. I stood there in shock as I gazed up at him." What? You think I didn't pay attention to you went you use to teach me Latin?" he said to me as he winked at me and he turned to walk away. I chuckled as I watched him walk away. "god I've missed that boy." I said as I walked away.

* * *

Translation (oh and don't think I don't sense the change on you mother. we will talk about that later.)


	6. Chapter 6

here is a longggg chapter for my beloved followers!

* * *

Chapter 6

Protector

Callie pov

"I hate my phone!" I grumbled to myself as I walked along the sidewalk. Suddenly I felt like someone was following me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge as I began to walk faster. Then I felt two arms grab me and pull me into an alleyway and slam me against the wall. "Shhhh don't scream or I'll gut you like a fish." A male voice told me as he pressed something sharp against my stomach. I could feel tears sliding down my face as he trial his hand down my body. "Please don't." I said but was quickly silenced by him throwing me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. As I struggle to breath I saw him start to unbuckle his pants. "Oh god oh god." I repeated in my head as I started to crawl backward. He notices this and grabbed my ankles and pulled me back and got on top of me. "Where are you going beautiful?" he asked me as he removed his hard dick from his pants and started to pull my pants down. "NO!" I screamed out. Then all I felt was pain as he shoved the knife into my gut. "I told you, didn't I?" he said to me. I could feel blood pooling around me as I closed my eyes and waiting for me to die. Then I felt a gust of wind rush over me and the weight of the man on top of me was gone. I snapped my eyes open to see him pinned to a wall by a person wearing a hoodie.I gasped as I saw the person pull the man head back and bit into his neck.

Loud growls and slurping was all I could hear until the person pulled back and let out a low growl as it threw the man body to the ground. I looked at the man and saw his dead eyes were open in fear and shock and I saw two small holes on his neck. I looked up as saw the person looking down at me and then in a second the person was leaning over me and staring at me. I tried to move but I felt stinging pain in my body and I remember that I got stabbed. The person looked down at the stab wound and then back up to me. The person removed the hood and was shock to see it was a Dr. Arizona Robbins but her blue eyes are now pure black eyes. I gasped as she opened her mouth to reveal two razor-sharp fangs. She then brought her hand to her mouth and bit down until blood poured down her arm. She placed her wounded hand on top of my stab wound and started moving her hands around in circles. I let out a loud cry as I felt burning rush through my body. After a couple of minutes the burning stopped and I felt no more pain. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see her blue eyes staring back at me. "Thank you." I said to her. She started to lean close to me and placed her nose in my hair and inhaled deeply. Usually I would find this creepy but not now, I felt oddly safe with her. I could feel her cold breath against my neck as she inhaled again. "Mine." I heard her growl out and in a flash she sunk her fangs into me marking me as her forever.

I let out a deep groan as I gripped her hair to hold her in place. I felt her shift her weight against me so her knee was pressed against my heated center. She began to thrust into me as she released my neck. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes are now black again and I could see my blood on the corner of her mouth. "Say it!" she growl out as she began to thrust into me harder. I let out little gasps every time her knee would hit my center, "oh god harder Arizona! " I groaned out. A lustful growl came from her as she pounded into me" say it now!" she said to me. I was just about to explode when I looked into her eyes. " immmmm yoursssss." I screamed out as my body shook as I came. Then I heard a loud bang and sprang up to see I was in the hospital room and not in a dark alley having hot sex with a sexy vampire. I looked up and saw Addison staring at me weirdly. "You ok callie?" she asked as she walked over to me. I wipped my sweat brow and nodded. "Oh yeah I'm good." I said to her. I shifted in my bed and notice my panties were really wet. "What the freaking hell was all that about?!" I said to myself. I looked up to see Dr. Altman coming in and looking down at a chart, I saw Addison tense up but she didn't get up to leave. "Ok Dr. Torres all your test came." She began to say as she looked up and notice Addison was sitting next to me in a chair. She tensed up as well but continued to speak to me. "Um all your test came back great so after you talk to the police you are free to go, ok?" she said to me never taking her eyes off of Addison. "Ok." I said to her.

I looked between Addison and Dr. Altman until I couldn't take it anymore. "Ok what is going on between you two?! It's obvious you two know each other so someone start speaking!" I said a little too loudly. "It's a very long story Callie." Addison told me. "Well then you two need to start talking to each other right now because if we are going to be working together then we need to be able to be around each other without freaking out. I saw Dr. Altman eyes bugged out as she looked at Addison. "You're going to work here?" she asked. "Yes we are." Addison said as she stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Addie waits." Dr. Altman said as she grabbed Addie arm keeping her from leaving. Addison snapped her head to were Altman was touching her and then she looked up at her. A small blush creeped up her cheeks, "Let's talk yes?" Altman said to her. Addison nodded her head after a while and then just stared at Altman. After a while it began to get weird, and then I felt a tickling feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies were flying around in me, I looked up to see the door opening and in came Arizona Robbins. My stomach did flip flops as I stared at her. She looked between Altman and Addison then looked back at me with a raise eyebrow. "Um what's going on?" she said. That seems to snap the two woman of their trance. "Oh hey Robbins can you discharge Dr Torres, Please?" Altman ask Arizona. She didn't even wait for an answer as she thrusted the chart into her hands and dragged Addison out of the room with her. I felt a deep blush as she looked at me with confuse blue eyes. "Um they are going to go talk whatever is going on with me out." I said to her. She smiled and it's the first time I've notice she had dimples. A rush of heat traveled through my body and landed right between my legs. "God what is wrong with me?!" I said to myself as I squeezed my legs.

Arizona pov

~ When Callie was having her sex dream~

"Ok make sure you keep a close eye on him to see if his vitals change." I told one of the nurses. "Of course doctor." She said to me as I walked away. As I walk down the hall I notice my imprint mark was glowing bright red and right through my sleeve." What the hell?" I said to myself as I touched it then a burning heat swept over me and slammed into my center. I let out a loud gasp as surge after surge slammed into my pussy. "Oh my god!" I said as I held onto the wall for support. I started to breath heavily and I could feel my fangs fighting to come out. "Oh god harder Arizona!" I heard echo in my head." CALLIOPE!" I yelled out I looked around and notice a few doctors and nurses were staring at me funny. I ran to an on call room and slammed the door hard as another surge of heat hit my pussy harder than ever. "Oh god fuck!" I yelled out as I gripped the top bunk of the bed. "say it now!" my voice echoed in my head."' immmm yoursssss!" I heard Callie say. I felt my fangs pop out as I threw my head back and let out a loud roar as I came harder than I ever had before. I fell to the ground in exhaustion, as I laid their I could hear Callie heart beating extremely fast down stairs. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm down, "god what the fuck was that?!" I said out loud. After a minute I felt relaxed enough to walk. I stood up and notice I had a chunk of metal in my hands. I looked at the bed and saw that I ripped off the railing of the top bunk. "Oops." I said as I set the railing down next to the bed. I walked out of the room ignoring the stares some doctors were giving me.

I walked up to the elevators and waited for them to open, I looked down at my arm and noticed it was not glowing anymore." I need to find out what the hell just happened to me but first ima go see calliope." I said to myself. The doors to the elevator opened and reviled a grinning Alex. I groan as I stepped inside and stood next to him. He started to stiff the air and his grin got even bigger. "Well it smells like you were having some solo fun mother!" Alex said to me. I let out a deep growl as I looked at him. "Shut up Alexander!" I hissed at him. He let out a little chuckle and he pulled out his new ID badge. "So it looks like I'm part of your peds unit Dr Robbins." He said to me with a smile. I smiled at him as the elevator doors opened. "Go talk to nurse Lynn, she will show you around the unit!" I said as I walked out. As I got closer to calliope room I could smell her spicy scent and it was making me weak in the knee but I also smelled something different. It was kind of musky but sweet at the same time. I walked in to see Teddy and Addison staring at each other, I looked over at calliope and raised an eyebrow at her but she was just staring at me weirdly." Um what's going on?" I asked. Teddy and Addison seemed to snap out of their trance and looked at Me." oh hey Robbins can you discharge Dr Torres, Please?" Teddy asked me. I opened my mouth to say sure but she just shoved the chart in my hands and walked out with Addison. I looked at Calliope with confusion," um they are going to go talk whatever is going on with me out." She said to me. "Oh ok." I said.

I walked up to her and smiled widely at her and then I smelled that musky/sweet smell again. I looked at Calliope and saw she was pressing her thighs together. "Oh my god I'm smelling her arousal!" I said to myself. I cleared my throat as I glanced down the chart. "You have really pretty eyes." I heard her say to me. I looked up and she was grinning at me. I let out a chuckle and went to sit next to her. "Thanks." I said to her smiling at her. She inhaled and went to stand up. "Um I'm going to change and wait for the cops." Calliope said to me as she went to stand up. As she stood up her legs gave way and she started to fall to the ground. Out of instinct to help my mate I used my vampire speed to jump over the bed and grab her around her waist before she hit the ground. I looked at her with worry in my face as I pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her against me. "Are you ok?" I asked her softly. She let out a breath as she looked up at me. "God you are so beautiful." I said to myself as I gazed at her face. "Yeah I'm ok, thanks." She said to me as she held her own weight now but she didn't move out of my embrace." You are really fast." She said to me. "Oh shit." I said to myself as I tried to come up with an answer. "Ummm I was a track star when I was younger." I lied to her. I felt sick for lying to her but I couldn't very well tell her I'm a vampire well not yet anyways. "mmmm." She said as she looked up at me.

The world suddenly disappeared and it was only me and her, nothing else mattered. She was so close to me that I was swimming in her scent, "we just meant Arizona." She said to me as she leaned in close. "I know we should stop." I said as I leaned in too. I felt my imprint mark burning but it wasn't hurting; it fact I was a calm burning. As our lips touch and it felt as if my whole world exploded and I lost all control of myself. I pulled her close to me as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I long groan ripped through her body as I gripped her ass through her gown. I pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss up her jaw and latched onto her neck. My fangs were begging to come out and mark her as mine but I kept them in for now. "Oh god Arizona." She moans out." mineee." I said on accident, I felt her stiffen against Me." shit." I said to myself as I looked back at her. She looked at me with wide eyes and then down at my mouth. I ran my tongue over my teeth to see if my fangs were out but they weren't so I have no idea why she is starting at my mouth. Before I could ask her what's wrong a knock on the door interrupted us. She pushed out of my embrace and walked over to the door. "FUCK!" I screamed in my head as I turned ready to kill the person who interrupted us but pushed my rage down as I saw two cops walk in. "hello Dr Torres we are from the Seattle police department and we are going to ask you some questions about your attacker." The cop told her. She nodded and went to the restroom to change without looking at me. I could feel her shame and some fear coming off of her and it was killing me that I caused it.

I sighed as I walked out the door without saying anything to the cops. I walked through the hospital until I was on the roof looking out at Seattle. "I should have pulled away or at least controlled my god damn growling!" I said out loud. I pick up a rock and with a loud scream I threw it across the city not caring if it hit someone. Then I felt my mark start to burn again and I could heart calliope heart start to beat faster. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side to hear what was going on. After a while I zero in on her and the cops conversation. "Just start from the beginning. Tell us exactly what happened." I heard the cops say to her. I could feel her fear increase ten folds at the thought of the man who hurt her. I snapped my eyes open and let a deep growl come from my mouth. I jumped up onto the ledge of the hospital and released my fangs to the city. My sense of right and wrong slowly vanished as the instinct to protect my mate blazed within me. I felt my humanity slipping away as I rocketed off the ledge and across the city to find the man who hurt my Calliope.

* * *

oh shit!

will arizona kill the man who hurt her mate

or will she bring him to justice? and what is

going to happen between addison and teddy?

stay tune and find out!


	7. Chapter 7

hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

Good bye

Alex pov

I walk around the PEDS floor looking around and taking in the different smells. My maker scent caught my attention, it led me to a small office and as I entered the office I couldn't help but chuckle at all the cute posters and pink pillows and sweet and cute things. " oh mother you surely haven't changed one bit." I said to myself as I sat at her desk. I looked at the pictures on her desk and one of them was her and some tall blond hair woman with light green eyes. "Probably fucked her." I said to myself. I sat back on the chair and noticed there was a little metal box under her desk. I picked it up and noticed it had a combo lock. 'Hmmm maybe 1767." I said to myself as I put the combo in. "HA HA!" I said as the box popped open. "Leave it to mother make the combination the date she was turned." I muttered to myself as I looked through the box. The box was filled with old pictures of herself and some of me as well. I smiled as I looked at a black and white picture of us. I was newly turned and she wanted to remember the moment. I am standing behind Arizona with my right arm on her shoulder as I smirked at the camera and Arizona was sitting in her big chair looking like the powerful vampire warrior she was. I remember how powerful I felt when I was a newborn and Arizona was so patience with me and try to teach me how to control myself but I wouldn't listen to her. After I disobeyed her orders and went hunting near a town and I ended up killing everyone in that town because I couldn't control my bloodlust.

My unbeating heart ached as I saw the rage and anger and disappoint in my maker eyes. I never felt so much pain as I felt when she released me. I quickly whipped my eye as a red tear slide down my face as I remember that moment. I put the picture of us in my wallet and put the box back under the desk. I began to walk to the door until I felt a cold chill run through my body. "What the hell." I said to myself before pain slammed into my head. "Fuck!" I screamed as I fell to my knees. I could feel the magic in my blood start to spark and burn in me. "Beg for your life!" Arizona voice echoed in my head. I snapped my eyes open and gasped. "Oh shit!" I said as I stood up and ran out of the hospital to stop my maker from making a terrible mistake.

Arizona pov

I glide through the city as I focused my vampire senses to find calliope attacker. I figured that the man got some of her blood on him so I tried to pick up her blood scent. As I glide of an apartment complex I picked up her blood scent. I landed on top of the apartments and walked over to the door lending into the apartments and noticed that there was a big padlock on it. I gripped it and yanked it off with ease and through it across the roof. I opened the door and walked down the stairs following the scent of calliope blood. As I got closer I could feel the last of my humanity slipping away and out came the deadly predator that lay dormant in me for the longest time." Protect my mate, make him suffer, protect my mate, make him suffer, protect my mate, make him suffer." Was the only thing running through my mind. I can up to a door and I could hear one heartbeat in the room and I could smell calliope blood in there as well. I let out a deep growl and started to bang on the door. A couple of seconds later a skinny druggie opened the door and it looked like he was high as hell. He looked up and down my body and smirked at me. "What can I do for you baby?" he asked me as he stepped out of his apartment. I grinned wickly "wrong move man." I said to myself and in a flash I gripped his neck and shoved his face close to mine. "You can do a lot." I said to him as I threw him over my shoulder and raced out the apartment complex and across town to an abandon were house where no one can hear him scream.

I threw him on a chair and had his hands and legs tied up. I walked back and looked at him and smirked at him. "What the fuck is going on!?" he yelled at me. I walked over and ripped his shirt off and scratched my nails down his chest. He let out a scream of pain as I digged my nails into his flesh. "Did you get off on it, you fucker?" I ask him as I scratched down his chest again. "Oh god please stop!" he screamed. "Answer the fucking question!" I screamed at him as I digged my nails into his shoulders. "What question?" he asked me. I gripped his hair and pulled his head back so he can look up at me. I could see the fear in his eyes and it made the animal in me flair up. "You hurt and robbed a young woman two days ago." I growled at him. His eyes widen as realization came across his features. "Oh yes you remember, don't you?" I asked him as I gripped his hair harder and yank it back. I could hear his heartbeat slamming against his chest. "You harmed the wrong woman bastard." I hissed into his ear. "Please I'm sorry." He said to me. I let out a humorless laugh as I released his head. "You're sorry?! You traumatized a young woman! And I will make you pay for it." I said to him as I gripped his hand and snapped it back. He let out a loud and painful scream. "You harmed my mate!" I said as I snapped each one of his fingers. "And ~snap~ you ~snap~ will ~snap~ pay!" I yelled as I broke his hands and fingers. I looked into his eyes and he was shaking with fear and pain. I click down my fangs as I got into his face "you fucked with the wrong woman now beg for your life!" I hissed at him before I bite into his neck.

His heartbeat started to slow down as I sucked the blood out of his body but then I felt myself flying back and slamming into the wall. My wounds healed instantly and I jumped up and saw Alex standing there in front of the man. "Get the fuck out of the way Alexander!" I scream at him. "No mother you need to get a whole of yourself now! I don't know what this man has done to you but he is still human so I will not let you hurt him!" he said to me. I let out a loud roar as I ran to him and slammed my fist against his face and chest sending him flying through a wall. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over me as I saw my prophecy trying to get up from the ground. Blood flowing out of his mouth and nose as he walked over to me. "Please mother don't do this." He whispered as he fell to the ground. "He hurt my mate so he must pay!" I growled at him. He stood up as I heard all his bone snap back in place. "Mother please give him over to the police let them deal with it. You aren't thinking ok? I've known you for a very long time and I know you aren't a monster." He says to me. I look into his brown eyes and slowly I felt my humanity coming back. I retract my fangs and my eyes turn back to blue and fell into Alex arms. I look up at Alex and saw he was sadly smiling at me. I looked behind him and gasped at what I saw. "Oh god what have I done?" I asked myself as I looked over the half dead man. "It wasn't you mother; it was animal side of you trying to protect your mate." He said to me. A single bloody tear ran down my cheek as I looked at the man I tortured. "Even though he hurt calliope he still didn't deserve this." I whispered.

I felt Alex grab my shoulder and turn me around to look at him. "Tell me what happened mother." Alex asked me. I explained everything that happened and he nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Go see your mate ok? I'll take care of the rest." He told me. "What are you going to do?" I asked him. A little groan interrupted us; the man lifted his head and looked at us. His eyes grew wide as he looked at me and he began to scream. Alex speed over to me and got in his face. "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled at him. The man got silent and stared up at Alex. Alex then raised his arm and bite into it causing him to bleed. He then shoved his arm in the man mouth making him drink his blood. Little by little his bones started to pop back in place and his gashes started to heal. Alex yanked his arm away and looked deep into the man eyes. " listen and listen well you fucking dick you are going to march straight down to the police station and confess to the assault and robbery of Dr. calliope Torres and any other crimes you have committed, understand?" He told the man. "Yes." The man said back. I stood there watching as Alex untied him and told him to leave.

I let out a deep sigh and slide down the wall and rested my head in my hands. I felt Alex speed over to me and leaned against me. "I can't do this son." I whispered to him. He looked down at me in confusion. "Do what mother?" he asked me. I looked at the chair where I tortured and almost killed a man because I want protecting calliope. "I can't have a human as my mate." I told him. He nodded him head before leaning it against the wall." What are you going to do? Turn her?" he asked. I looked at him in shock. "No of course not!" I said to him. "Then what?" he asked me. I looked down at my imprint mark and closed my eyes as I felt tears in my eyes. "I have to leave." I whispered to him. I looked up at him as I let bloody tears fall down my face. "If I stay here I'm could end up hurting someone or worst I could hurt calliope." I said to him as I stood up. "but what about your friends?" he asked me." I will txt Teddy and tell her." I said to him. He sighed and ran his hand through his dusty hair. "Ok then well we better go now then." He said to me. I looked at him in confusion. "You're not coming with me Alex." I told him. He snorted and walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "We have finally reunited mother, I'll be damn if I lose you again." he told me. I smile at him and nodded. "Ok well there is something I have to do first so I'll meet up with you in Boise city, there we will decide were to go, ok?" I tell him. He nodded and kissed my cheek and sped off into the night. I sighed and sped off to find calliope and say my final goodbye.

Callie pov

I sigh as I leaned against my hospital bed. I had a bad panic attack when the police asked me about the man you attacked me so Dr. Altman wants me to stay one more night just for observation. I curled up in my bed as I tried to fall asleep but I kept thinking about Arizona. "Mine." Echoed in my head. I shiver as I felt cold wind hit me. I then felt a cold hand on my upper arm and I knew it was Arizona. I laid still and kept my eyes shut as I felt her hand glide up and down my arm. "I'm so sorry calliope." She said to me. "Why is she sorry?" I said in my head.  
I then heard her sniffle and sob. "I don't want to leave but I have no choice. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else." She said to me as she cried. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I listen to her cry but I laid still. "You will always be in my heart calliope Torres." She said as she leaned over and pressed her lips to my cheek. "I love you." She said to me before I felt another gust of wind and she was gone. I turned to look around and saw blood drops on my sheets. I looked up at the window and saw it was open. I touched my cheek where she kissed me and I could feel wetness there, I pulled my fingers bad and saw blood on them. "What the hell?" I asked myself. I got up and walked over to the window and noticed a piece of a scrub shirt was caught in the window. I looked around but I didn't see anything or anyone. As I gazed out at the night sky I could feel tears running down my face because I knew I wouldn't see Arizona ever again.

* * *

oh no! Arizona left but will she have the

strength to stay away from callie for a long time or

will she come back?

and sorry about not writing about Addison and teddy

i got caught up with writing this and completely forgot

about them! lolz but i will write about about them

in the next chapter.

stay tune !

thanks for all the nice reviews btw!


	8. Chapter 8

happy new year!

had some fun writing this chapter.

hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 8

A single red tear

~ five month later~

Teddy pov

"Page me when he wakes up, ok?" I tell a nurse as I exit the OR. "Ok Doctor" she said to me as she walks away. I sighed and made my way to the nearest on call room to get some sleep but as always my mind begins to wonder. It's been exactly five months since Arizona up and left without a warning or anything. She just sent me a text saying she was leaving and that she loved me. I called and left voicemails and everything for the first two months but after that I stopped. One thing I learned from her is that if she doesn't what to be found then she won't be. Callie had stop asking about her as well but i could tell her thinks about her sometimes as do i. I closed my eyes as I replayed how we first met in my head.

~ 5 years ago~

I sat in the basement of the hospital on a gurney eating my dinner and listening to the rain. I close my eyes and leaned my head back as I tried to push the stress of the day out of my head. Suddenly I felt a gush of wind and then i heard a crash. I snap my eyes open and saw a wheelchair has been knocked over and the wheels still spinning. I got up and went to stand the wheelchair up; as I put it against a wall I heard a deep moan coming from a room down the hall. As I slowly made my way to the room I could hear slurping and growling. As I got to the room, peered inside and saw a girl with white hair running down her back. As I looked at her I could hear her slurping and growling like she was a wild animal. Then she threw whatever she was drinking to the side of her and sighed as she hung her head. I finally notice that in a corner there were bags and bags of blood from the hospital. I gasped but then tried to cover it up but the woman seemed too had heard me as I saw her stiffen and slowly turned her head to look at me. I jumped back as two small but very sharp fangs coming from her mouth and her eyes were liquid black.

Blood spud out of her mouth as she growled at me and in a flash she had me pinned to a wall and raised me up until my feet where off the ground. Her grip tightens as she leaned in close to my neck but then a loud roar echoed around us and she was thrown away from me. I opened my eyes to see a woman dress in scrubs and a butterfly scrub cap standing in from of me facing the girl. I look at the white hair girl and saw her once black eyes have turned to a deep green and her fangs have been replaced by normal teeth. A loud growl caused her to jump and push herself in a corner and began to cry. "I have to be dreaming." I said to myself as I saw blood-like tears pouring from her eyes. The woman in front of me stopped growl and I heard her sigh. I saw her walk over to the girl and pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. "Shh shh it's alright little one." I heard the woman say to the girl. The girl clinged to the woman and cried into her shirt. The woman looked over to me and sized me up then digged into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Go to my place and stay there, ok? Do NOT leave. There is blood in the refrigerator if you are still hungry" She tells the girl. The girl nodded and stood up and walked by me and stopped. She looked down at me and sniffled a little bit. "Sorry miss." She said to me before she disappeared leaving me and the woman alone. I finally find the strength to stand up and back away from the woman.

She sighed as she removed her scrub cap to revival blond hair tied up in a bun. She undid her bun and her long blond hair flowed down her back, she then turned around to face me and I instantly noticed she was wearing a SGMW badge. "Arizona Robbins." Her badge read. I looked up at her face and she was smiling a little at me and started to rub the back of her neck, "kids huh? You tell them to do one thing and then do the complete opposite!" she tells me. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" I screamed out. She looked around the room and I could tell she was trying to find a way to answer my question. She finally looked back at me and sighed again. "What do you think happened?" she asked me. I scoffed and started to rub my temple as I felt a headache forming. " all I know is that I saw that girl downing blood bags like it was fucking soda and she was about to kill me before." I stopped as the realization hit me. "You saved me." I said to her as I looked into her blue eyes. A small warm smile came across her face and she stepped forward. "I heard what was going on down here so I rushed here to stop Abby from making a huge mistake." She tells me. "Are you and her…." I started to say but stopped when I realize what I was about to say would sound weird and crazy. Her smile widen and I watched in amazement and a little bit of horror as liquidly black covered her light blue eyes and two medium size fangs popped down. "You tell me." she hissed out before her light blue eyes returned and her fangs retracted.

I stared at her for the longest time trying to wrap my brain around everything I've just witnessed. A loud beeping interrupted my thinking and I saw the blond woman grab her pager and look at it. "911 gotta go!" she said to me as she walked to the door but then stopped and turned to look at me. " I know it is hard to come to terms with what you just saw but please give me a chance to explain before you call the military or something, ok?" she asked me. "This woman saved my life, it's the least I could do" thought to myself. "Ok." I said to her. She smiled a dimple smile and rushed off leaving me standing in an empty room. "God there is never a dull moment in this place!" I said out loud as I walked off.

Present time

~still teddy pov~

My pager going off snapping me out of my thoughts and I saw it was a 911. I slipped into my shoes and made my way to the pit. As exit the elevator I saw doctors and nurses running to the pit. I took off and as I entered I gasped at what I saw. About 40 People scattered around the pit with gashing and claw marks and missing limbs and blood everywhere. It looked like something that came out of a horror movie. I grabbed a nurse and pulled her to me. "What the hell happened?!" I asked her. "These people were taking a tour of Seattle and apparently a bunch of wolves attacked their bus." She tells me before rushing off. "Wolves?" I said to myself. I looked at the entrance to the pit and noticed an Asian woman standing there looking around at everything. I could see anger on her face. She snapped her head to look at me and my mouth hung open in shock as I saw blackness glaze over her eyes and two huge fangs snapping down. Before I could do anything I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into a room. I turn to see Callie helping a young girl with her bone sticking out of her leg and she was yelling out orders. "DR. Altman I need your help!" I heard a nurse say to me. I looked over at the entrance and saw that the Asian woman was gone. I sigh and started to work.

~Arizona pov~

"Who the hell are you and why are you talking to yourself?" Callie voice echoed in my head. I let out a small chuckle as I remembered the look on her face. I leaned back to look up at the stars "what are you laughing at?" I hear Alex say to me as he hovered up in front of me. "I still can't believe you mastered that." I tell him as his feet touched the roof top of our apartment. "It takes so much discipline and control to fully master it. Something you were seriously lacking the last time I saw you." I said to him. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "Well I've changed in the last 100 years mother." he said to me. A sad look came across his face. "You were the only family I had left. When you released me I felt so alone." He said to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with a sad smile, "but I've found you and now I feel complete." He said with a smile. I smiled at him and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. "I should drive a stake through your undead body for abandoning your city without warning!" A loud voice said. Alex and I snapped our heads and saw Cristina Yang standing there glaring at me.

Alex snapped his fangs down and launched himself to her only to be knocked back and landed right next to me. "You need to teach your progeny to respect his elders Robbins." She said to me as she watched with amusement as Alex wiped the blood from his mouth. "Who the hell are you?!" Alex said. Cristina rushed over and gripped him by the neck and lifted him up. "Someone who is a lot older than you so you better watch who you are cussing at boy." She said to him. I stand up and grip her hand that was around Alex throat. "Release him oh great and powerful Yang!" I said sarcastically to her. She rolled her eyes and dropped Alex to the ground. He stood up and grumble bitch under his breath only to be knocked right back down again by Cristina. "I heard you dumbass!" Cristina yelled at him. "Ok that's enough Cristina!" I said to her as she raised her fist to strike him again. She lowered her fist and glared at him. I turned to Alex and saw he was glaring right back. "Alexander, this is Cristina Yang, she is one of the elders of Washington." I tell him. "I don't give a fuck who she is! She threatened you!" he said to me as he stood up ready for a fight. "Please boy if I wanted Robbins dead she would be a pile of ash on the ground already." She said to him. I grabbed him by the shirt before he could attack Cristina again. "Alex please calm down. She is a friend, ok?" I tell him.

I heard her scoff and I turned to give her a glare. "No offence Robbins but you are too nice to be a friend of mines." She tells me. I sigh and turn to face her completely. "Why are you here Cristina?" I ask her. Her eyes grew hard and her stance became rigged. "What the hell do you mean why am I here? You abandon your city with no warning or anything and now fucking lycans have moved in and took over! It's like a fucking war zone there! They just attacked a bus full of humans in broad daylight and killed most of them and I had to send my vampires to that hospital where you use to work to finish off the ones that survived so they won't change!" she tells me. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. "Calliope." I thought to myself as I led against the brick wall trying to think of a plan. "Mother I didn't know you were a warrior of Seattle." He says to me with a raise eyebrow. "Oh she is more than a simple warrior, she is the damn guardian!" Cristina said to Alex. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he yelled out. I sighed and nodded my head. "Holy shit my mother is a guardian." He said to himself. "Ok so yeah get your shit ready because I expect to see your ass in Seattle within the hour." Cristina said to me. I snapped my head up and my eyes grew. "No no no no I'm NOT going back there! I can't!" I said to her as I stood my ground.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me with raise eyebrows. "And why is that Robbins?" she ask me. I instinctively started to rub my mark on my arm. She saw this and sped over to me and ripped my sleeve off and gasped at what she saw. "No fucking way." I heard her say as she touched the soul mate mark. "When?" she asked me as she stared at it. "5 months ago." I tell her. For once in the Cristina was silent, she was rubbing the mark and then I noticed a single red tear coming from her eye. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me and I could see pain and regret in her eyes but as quickly as it came it left. She inhaled and straightens out. "You are returning to Seattle Robbins whether you want to or not. You need to reclaim your territory from those damn dogs and if you still want to leave then I will replace you." She said to me before she jumped off the roof. I could feel rage shooting through me and in a flash I swung my fist against the brick wall leaving a huge hole straight through the middle. Alex came over and pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't go back Alex. I just can't." I said against his chest. He hugged me tighter against me and placed a kiss on my head. "It looks like we don't have a choice mother. Maybe we wouldn't have to see her, we can reclaim your territory and then we leave. We don't have to see her." he said to me as he released me. " it is going to be hard not to go see her knowing she is so close to me." I tell him as we walked to our apartment. "We will deal with it like we always do mother." he said to me. I sigh as I followed him down the stairs.

~one hour later~

I stood at the city limits of Seattle and gazed out to the city. The placed stunk of wolves and I could hear them howling in the distance. A familiar scent filled my nostrils and I cocked my head to the left and inhaled deeply. "Calliope" I whispered. I could feel my mark coming to life once more as I felt warmth and love returning to my body as calliope scent filled me. Another scent reaches my nose and my smile widen. "Teddy." I said to myself but something was off about her scent. I could smell fear coming from my friend and in the distance I heard a wolf howling letting everyone know that it's found its prey. Teddy scream echoed in my ears and I took off into the city to save my friend from being killed or worse.

* * *

i love cristina!

she will have a huge part in this story,

now im debating with myself whether or not

to turn teddy into a lycan or not. let me know

what you guys think i should do! thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

thanks for all the nice reviews and messages!

you guys are awesome : )

* * *

Chapter 9

I will make you better

Teddy pov

"So I was thinking maybe we could order some Chinese food and have hot sweaty sex all night long?" I tell Addison as we walked down the street together. She lets out a chuckle and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Sounds like a plan!" she said to me. I smile down at her and pulled her closer to my body as we made our way to my apartment. The night Arizona up and left Addison and I had a very long and tense talk. I told her how I haven't had any other girlfriends because no one could compare to her and how I never stop loving her. She told me that I hurt her so she is going to need time to think and I respected that. Little by little we grew closer until I build up the courage to ask her on a date. The date went amazingly well and a couple of days after that she asked me if I wanted to become girlfriends again. I couldn't have been happier and here we are 4 months later going stronger than ever. As we walked down the street I had this weird feeling like we were being watched. I grabbed Addison hand and picked up the pace to my apartment. "Whoa Teds slow down! I can't walk that fast in theses heels!" I heard Addison say to me. My eyes scanned my surroundings to see anything unusual but I didn't but that doesn't mean we aren't being watched. Being a best friend to a 300 year old powerful vampire has taught me to never let my guard down and always trust my instincts and right now they are telling me to run.

I stopped and leaned down and snatched Addison heels off and shoved them into my bag. "TEDDY WHAT THE HELL?! IM BARE FOOT!" Addison said to me. My head snapped to the left when I heard a deep growl coming from an alleyway. My heart started to beat fast as adrenaline shot through my body. "ADDISON RUN NOW!" I yelled to her as I grabbed her hand and took off down the street. "TEDDY WHAT'S GOING ON?! LET GO!" she said to me but I kept her arm tightly around my chest and kept running. I could hear heavy footsteps behind us, I turn to look behind me and my eyes widen as I saw a giant black wolf with red glowing eyes running to us. Addison turned to look to and she let out a loud scream. "OH MY GOD TEDDY!" she screamed as she started to run faster. "GO GO KEEP RUNNING!" I screamed to her. I could hear the wolf getting closer so I did what I had to do to save Addison. I came to a halt and I reached into my bag and pulled out a small switch blade I got in the army and turned and stood my ground waiting for the wolf to attack me. The wolf started to pick up speed and then it let out a loud howl. Addison stops running when she notices I wasn't beside her and turned to see me standing in front of the wolf. "NO TEDDY RUN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed out. "ADDISON RUN NOW! GET TO." I started to say but then I went flying back and hitting the ground hard.

I opened my eyes to see big red ones staring back at me. It raised its front paws and dug its claws into my shoulders holding me in place. I let out a scream of pain as I felt its claws in me. A big red shoe smacked the wolf in the head and I looked back to see Addison holding her another one in her hand. "LET HER GO NOW!" she screamed at the wolf. As the wolf was distracted I reached over to my knife and in one quiet motion started to stab the wolf over and over again. The wolf let out a loud cry of pain and rolled over off of me. I crawled away but stopped as pain shot through my shoulders. I felt two arms wrap around me and drag me away from the wolf. I relaxed as I saw Addison pulling me into her arms. She had tears streaming down her face as she put pressure on my wounds. " you going to be ok baby just hold on!" she screams to me. A loud roar made us jump; we turned our heads to see the wolf running to us again. "ADDISON RUN NOW!" I said to her as I tried to push her away. I felt her grabbed me tightly in her arms and hold me against her body. "IM NOT LEAVING YOU! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! IF YOU GO THAN SO DO I!" she yelled at me. My eyes never leaving the monster wolf I grabbed Addison hand and held it to my heart. "I love you Addison." I said to her knowing it will be the last time.

Everything then happened in slow motion. I saw the wolf jump and sail to us baring its faangs and claws at us and then I felt a familiar gush of wind and then the wolf being flung into a nearby wall. My mouth widen as I saw a growling Arizona standing in front of us. I heard Addison gasp as Arizona looked back at us. Her eyes were black and her fangs were out and I couldn't help but burst into tears as once again arizona had saved my life and addisons too. I felt another gush of wind and saw a young man standing in front of the wolf. He grabbed its head and snapped it; I cringed as I heard its bones snap. He looked back at us and i saw he had black eyes and smaller fangs then Arizona. I looked up at Arizona and notice she was looking at me funny and then her black eyes widen. I opened my mouth to speak but then I felt something rushing up my throat. I threw myself out of Addison arms and started to puke up what looks to be blood. "OH GOD TEDDY!" I heard Addison scream. I could feel myself starting to shake and white hot pain seemed to shot through my body. "Oh god im about to die!" I said to myself.

Arizona pov

"SHIT TEDDY!" I yelled out as I rushed to her side. "OH GOD TEDDY!" Addison started to scream out. "Alex grabs her!" I scream out to him. Alex speed over to her and grabbed her by the waist to hold her back. "NO LET I GO! LET ME GO NOW!" she screamed out as Alex held her. I looked down at Teddy and notice claw marks on her shoulders. "Did the wolf scratch her?" I asked Addison. She looks at me with wide wet eyes. "What?" she asked me. "DID IT FUCKING WOLF SCRATCH HER?!" I screamed at her. She shook her head yes. Alex eyes widen, "mother she will turn!" he said to me. "TURN?! TURN INTO WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Addison screamed. Alex spun her around and stared into her eyes. "Sleep." He said to her and she fell limp against his body. He held her in his arms and turned to face me. "Will she turn?!" he asked me. I could feel tears rolling down my face at the thought of my friend becoming a lycan but then a thought popped into my mind. "Of course." I whispered. I looked down at teddy again and brought her into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Teds, this is all my fault but I will make you better. I promise." I whispered to her.

I looked back at the wolf that was now in human form and ran over to him. I grabbed Teddy Bag that was laying next to the male wolf and started to go through it. "What are you doing?" Alex asked me. I didn't answer as I pulled out a water bottle and empty the remaining water. I then grab the male wolf by the hair and sank my fangs into him. "WHOA MOTHER STOP!" Alex screamed out. It tasted disgusting and bitter but I kept sucking. I gathered as much blood as my mouth could hold and then transferred it into the water bottle. I stood up and walked over to teddy and picked her up and turned to Alex. "Cristina knows a way to extract lycan venom from a human so if we hurry she can do it!" I tell him before rocketing into the night. Little did I know that as I flew over the city a pair of blood red eyes was watching me.

* * *

OH NO TEDDY! will arizona make it in time so cristina can

help her or will she be to late? alot of people didn't want me

to turn Teddy into a lycan but then alot of other people did

so stay tune to know what teddy fate is!

and i know callie hasn't been a big part of the story so far

but in the next chapters things are going to get alot more

interesting when Arizona and Callie finally reunite!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to xxClois-LuverXX I now have 100 followers on this story!

I just want to thank each and every one of you who have stuck by me

And my story! It means a lot to me that you all like it! You guys are the best! : )

* * *

Chapter 10

He made me promise

Arizona pov

"COME ON TEDDY STAY WITH ME!" I yell out as I raced to Cristina mansion. I busted through the front door and raced up stairs ignoring Cristina vampire guards screaming at me to stop. I slammed open the door to Cristina room and hurled myself at her. "JESUS CHRIST ROBBINS WHAT THE FUCK!?" she screams out as I push teddy into her arms. "And who the hell is this and why does she stink like a lycan?" she asked me. "Please Cristina she has been infected by a lycan and you are the only one who can extract the venom! I got the wolf blood that did it and everything!" I tell her as I thursted the water bottle into her hands as well. She looked at teddy then at the water bottle full of blood and then back at me. "Seriously Robbins? I don't have time for this shit! Now get your stinky wolf friend out of my house before I kill her!" she growl out as she threw teddy body at me. "Please Cristina! I'm begging you! Don't let her changed into one of those beasts! I'll do anything, please!" I yelled to her as red tears ran down my face. She looks at me and then at teddy, "is she your mate?" she asked me quietly. I shook my head no, "she is my very best friend Cristina." I explain to her. She just stood there and stared at me; I let out a breath and then got to my knees.

I saw Cristina eyes open in shock as I bowed down before her, "Robbins what the hell are you doing?" she asked me with shock. "Please Cristina, it's my fault she got attacked. If I would have been here taking care of my city then she would be fine. Please don't let her change into a lycan. I'm begging you." I say to her as I lower my head. Then two huge vampires came rushing in and grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. "Stop! Release her now!" I heard Cristina say. The vampire released me and I turned to see Teddy in Cristina arms. "Let's go Robbins, I don't have all damn day!" she said to me as she walked out. "Wait mistress there is a male vampire carrying another human down stairs. What shall I do with them?" one of her guards asked her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "that's probably Alex with Teddy girlfriend Addison." I said to her. She rolled her eyes, "take the vampire and human to one of the spare rooms." She told him before walking out. I quickly followed her as she entered a room at the end of the hall. As I walked into the room the stench of lycans hits me. I had to stop breathing so I wouldn't gag. "I know its smell in here. A lot of vampires come to me and ask if I could get rid of lycan venom from their human pets. I don't usually do it but some pay me a hell of a lot." She tells me as she places teddy on this wooden table. "How much are you going to charge me?" I ask her as she ripped open teddy shirt. "We will talk about that later, ok?" she tells me as she started to add different ingredients to a little bowl.

She then opened the bottle full of blood and poured it into the bowl. After a few minutes of her chanting she turned and started to pour the mixture onto teddy scratches and she started to chant, " Dico DC ad potentiam intra annum humano sanguine crescit lycan uincere!" she stopped and dropped her fangs and bit her wrist and held it over teddy wounds. "Supersstitonem ei de maledicto lycans et munda eam!" she screamed and then teddy body jolted forward and out of her mouth came this weird black mist. After a minute I looked up at Cristina and notice blood coming out of her nose and mouth. "It is done." She tells me as she sits down in a nearby chair. I rush over to teddy and notice her scratches were gone and she was breathing normally. I finally let out a breath and rested my head against my hands. I look up at Cristina and notice her eyes were close and her body was limp. I rushed over to her and grabbed her hands, "CRISTINA?! ARE YOU OK?!" I yelled at her. She jumped up and looked at me with confusion. "Why the hell are you yelling for?! I'm fine!" she tells me. I let out a chuckle as I stood up and backed away, "I'm just tired. Your friend here is one strong human. She would make one powerful vampire!" she tells me. I roll my eyes and walk over to teddy, "I'm so sorry teddy, I shouldn't have left. Please forgive me." I say to her before I placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll always forgive you Ari." I heard her mutter. I snapped back and saw her staring at me with sleepy eyes and a small smile. "Teddy?" I said not believing my eyes. Her smile grew and she reached for my hand, "I knew you would come back." she said to me. I chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug, "ugh Arizona I can't breathe." She wheezed. I released her and opened my mouth to speak but Loud snoring interrupted our moment; we both looked over to see Cristina leaning back against the chair sleeping. "Umm who is that?" teddy asked me. "She is a very long story." I say to her.

She smiled at me but then her smiled faded and her eyes grew wide." Oh god where is Addison!?" she screamed out startling Cristina awake. "God damn it why do both of you got to be so damn loud?!" she said to us before exiting the room. "Your girlfriend is with Robbins Prodigy in a room sleeping." Cristina said. She gave me a confused look and I chuckled and grabbed her hand, "come on I'll take you to her." I said to her. I helped her walk down the hall to where Alex and Addison were. "Damn this place is huge!" Teddy said to me as we reached the door. Alex opened the door right when I was about to grab the knob. He looked at Teddy and then smiled a little bit, "So Mcbitchy helped her huh?" he said to me as I led teddy inside. Addison was still sleeping as Teddy reached her. "What is wrong with her?" she asked me. "I put her to sleep because she was freaking the hell out." Alex told her. Teddy eyes widen and she looked at me, "what Alex meant is that he hypnotized Addison so she would fall asleep while we tried to save you." I tell her. "Red should wake up in an hour or so." Alex said as he sat down. "Who are you?" she asked Alex. He looked at me with a raise eyebrow, "you haven't told your best friend about me, mother?" he asked me. I heard Teddy gasp and her eyes grew huge, "you're…you're a mom, Arizona?" she asked me. I sigh and glare at Alex who was chuckling in the corner, "kind of Teddy. This is Alex Karev, my prodigy; See I turned him about 100 or so years ago so in vampire terms I'm consider his mother since I made him into a vampire." I tell her. She looked at Alex and then back at me, "where has he been then?" she asked me. Alex emotion changed from cocky to sadness.

I sigh and began to explain but Alex beat me to it, "she released me long ago when I disobeyed her orders and went hunting to close to a village. I ended up killing everyone because I couldn't control my blood lust." He told teddy. "Ohhh." Teddy said. "But he has redeemed himself so it's all good." I said with a smile. A small smile formed on Alex face as he heard my words. "I'm sleepy." Teddy said as she curled herself next to Addison. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I tell her. She smiled and drifted off to sleep, as I sat there watching Teddy snuggle next to Addison I couldn't help but to smile at the cuteness of them. I looked over and saw that Alex had fallen asleep against the chair; I stood up and walked out of the room and followed Cristina scent until I found her on her balcony looking out at the sunrise. "How long can you stay in direct sunlight until you start to burn?" I asked her as I stepped into the sunlight as well. " well if it is cloudy I could stay out in the sun all day if I wanted but usually I can last about 5 hours until I start to burn." She tells me. I hum in agreement as I start to play with my heart necklace. I saw her look at it and smile, "did you get a witch to enchant that necklace so you can stay out in the sun all day, Robbins?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded my head, "yep! I saved this witch from a mean old vampire so she made me this necklace for me as a thank you gift." I tell her. ´that's good because you wouldn't last long in direct sunlight since you still refuse to feed off of humans." She tells me.

I sighed and turned to face her, "believe it or not but I do not crave human blood anymore." I tell her. She continued to look at the sun but I could tell she was thinking about something, "Do not lie to me, Robbins. We both know there is a human out there who's blood you do crave." She tells me. I stiffen when she mentions calliope blood and I could feel my mouth start to water as I thought about tasting her blood. A sharp burning on my arm snapped my out of my daydream; I look down and saw it was glowing bright red again. "God why does it do that!?" I said out loud. "Because you are aroused." Cristina told me like it was most obvious thing in the world. "How do you know that?" I ask her. I saw her shoulders sag and she stares down at her hands. "Be careful, Arizona. You don't know it yet but having a human for a mate is dangerous and it will make you weak. Your enemies will use your love for your mate to their advantage. I suggest you turn your human as soon as possible before someone finds out that you have a human soul mate. " She tells me. I stood there in shock as I listen to her; she looks at me with sadness in her eyes and places a hand on my shoulder. "Our makers told us that only over exposure to sunlight, a stake, or fire is the ONLY thing that can truly destroy us but they were wrong. They forgot to tell us that losing a soul mate will destroy you as well. They probably didn't tell us because they figure we would never come across ours but we did. And now as we speak I can feel myself slowly dying, it's been 79 years since I lost my mate and since then I've been slowly dying each day. I don't feed as often as I use too and I can feel myself growing weaker. I may not die today or tomorrow or in 10 years but eventually I will because I lost my mate. I don't want you to feel the pain and agony I feel every single day since I lost Owen." She choked back a sob as she said his name.

I watched as blood tears streak down her face and I couldn't help but to tear up as I watch one of the most powerful vampire I know cry. She placed a hand on her left arm and started to pull up the sleeve. I gasped at what I saw; it was faded but I could still see Anima Feminam in her arm. "Turn her Arizona so you don't go through what I am going through. It's so damn hard to live knowing that he is gone and sometimes I just want to sit out in the sunlight and wait until I turn to ash but I can't because he made me promise him that I wouldn't kill myself if something were to happen to him. So now I am waiting until the day were my body gives up and I get to see him again." she tells me. I couldn't speak I was so in shock so I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing hug. She stiffen for a second but instead of throwing me off her balcony for touching her she wrapped her arms around me and hug me back just as tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Cristina." I whisper to her. She sniffled and pulled away from me. She wiped her eyes and straightens her clothes and sighed. "I may have said that I don't consider you a friend but I do and I don't what you to go through this so I'll take care of your human friends and prodigy while you go see your mate." She tells me before walking to the door as she opens it she stops, "if you tell anyone about what just happened I pull your unbeating heart right now of your body" she tells me before walking inside. I sigh and looked out at Seattle, "what am I going to do?" I ask myself before jumping of the balcony and flying to where calliope is.

unknown pov

I stood on a hill watching Arizona glide through the air but she suddenly stopped and hovered as she looked around with a confused look on her face but since i was completely hidden she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to her destination. " is it possible that she sensed you master?" one of my vampire guards asked me. " of course it isn't possible, you idiot! Master casted a spell on himself so no one could sense him!" said another one of my guards. I let out a little chuckle and turned to face my guards, they coward under my intense gaze. " Arizona is no mere Vampire like you all. she is wields unbelievable power that she has not yet realize she possess." i tell them as i turn to look back out at the sky, " after all, she is my daughter." i tell them with a smile on my face.

* * *

( translation-I call on the power of my 600 year old blood to vanquish the lycan that grows within this her of the curse of the lycans and cleanse her)

wow! i kind of teared up a little when i wrote this

because of everything that Cristina and owen are

going through in greys anatomy right now! oh and i

was listening to Beautiful by Me'Shell Ndegeocello when

i was writing her part.

what do you guys think about what Cristina told

Arizona about turning Callie into a vampire?

do you guys think she should do it or not?

and how will Addison react when she wakes up

and finds Teddy doesn't have a scratch on her

and that she is in a house that is full of vampires AND

that she was attacked by a lycan?

i wonder what Arizona father has planned for her!

so many damn questions! all will be answered in the

next chapters so stay tune and find out!

review pleaseeee : )


	11. Chapter 11

hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

Explaining things

Teddy pov

"TEDDY!" I heard Addison scream; I jolted up and saw she was thrashing around in her sleep. I quickly wrapped my arms around her body and held her closely to me. "Shh shh Addie I'm right here. It's ok." I told her as she continued to thrash around, slowly by slowly she started to calm down. "Teddy?" I heard her say. I pulled back and looked into her wide green eyes, "I'm here baby, I'm here." I tell her as I stroke her cheek. She looked down at my body and then pulled my shirt to expose my shoulders and gasp as she didn't see a scratch on them. "What? I don't understand! You were bleeding and puking up blood and then Arizona." She stopped talking and her eyes widen as she remembered what she witnessed. I looked around the room and noticed Arizona wasn't here, "damn it, it would have been so much easier if she was here." I said to myself.

"Where the hell are we?! And what happened!?" Addison said to me snapping me out of my thoughts. I sigh and scratched my head as I started to think how I was going to explain everything to her. "Look Addie There is some stuff I haven't told you about Arizona." I tell her. She nodded her head and waited for me to continue. "Ok here goes nothing." I say to myself. "Arizona is a 300 year old vampire and the thing that attacked us was a lycan and Arizona friend had to do some spell to extract the lycan venom from my body so I wouldn't turn into one and we are staying in her huge mansion at the moment until the lycan problem is dealt with." I tell her. She sat there no expression on her face until she started to laugh. I weakly laughed along with her not sure if she was losing it or what. "So you are saying that Arizona is a blood-sucking vampire and that wolf that attacked us was a werewolf?" she asked me as she calmed down. I just stared at her and her smile slowly faded from her face and her eyes grew big. "Your serious?" she asks me. I slowly nodded my head. She let out a breath and ran her hand through her hair, "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me now Addie." I tell her quietly. I let my tears fall as I saw her get up from the bed. I bowed my head as a sob came from my body but then I felt the bed dip and a gentle hand under my chin lifting my head up and soft lips press against mine. I pulled back and saw Addison was smiling at me and she handed me a soda. I looked at it in confusion," looks like someone left a pizza and some soda for us over there." Addison said to me.

I looked behind me and saw a pizza box and some soda sitting on the nightstand. "Look teddy I may not understand everything that is happening but there is no way I'm going to leave you now. Face it girly, you are stuck with me!" she said to me. I let out a chuckle before crushing our lips together, "I love you Addie" I tell her. "I love you too Teddy." I heard Addie say to me.

~Callie pov~

I may have known Dr. Robbins for two days but when she left I felt as if she took a piece of me with her. I have no idea why I felt this way about a person I just met, I would dream of her blue eyes and cute dimples and how she felt with her arms wrapped around me and kissing me. Then sometime I would dream that her amazing blue eyes were liquid black and she had to fangs coming out of her mouth and she was rough and possessives and I loved it. After she left I kept mostly to myself unless I was at work, Addison tried to get me to go out with her and Teddy but being around Teddy would make me think even more about Arizona. The first month after she left I've notice Teddy staring at me sometimes and she would always be close to me like she was ready to take a bullet for me or something. Finally I confronted her about it and she said she was just make sure I'm settling in ok in the hospital and after that she stopped following me around and everything went back to normal. Since then during the day I wouldn't think of Arizona that much but every time I fall asleep I dreamed about her. She was always with a young man I've never seen before and they were in an apartment or on the roof. I couldn't hear them speaking but I could feel Arizona emotions and she was sad all the time. Sometimes I would see her running through a forest chasing down an animal and then start to drink its blood. I don't know why I am having theses dreams or if they are even real, I am probably just going insane.

"CALLIE!" I snap out of my daydream and looked up and saw my friend Mark looking at me funny. "Oh hey mark what's up?" I ask him as I looked over my chart trying to look busy, "Are you ok Callie?" He asked me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I smile up at him and nodded, "I'm good mark just." I started to say but then I felt a chill run down my back. I look behind mark and gasp as I saw Arizona standing there looking at me. "What the fuck?" I heard mark say. I look up at him and he was sniffing the air a little bit and I heard a little growl coming from his chest. I look at him weirdly and then looked to see Arizona but she was gone. "She is here, I can feel it." I told myself as I walked away from Mark. I turned the corner to see a flash of blond going to the stairs, I rush to the door and swung it out and stepped in. I heard the door under me open and shut so I rushed down the stairs and walked into the tunnels that are under the hospital; I looked around but I couldn't find Arizona but she was here I can feel it. I then felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end; I spun around and gasped as light blue eyes bore into mine.

We stood there staring at each other for what seems like forever, I saw her slowly raise her hand and lightly touch my cheek. I couldn't help but to feel my body exploding with happiness when I felt her hand on my face. Her hand was really cold but I hardly notice as she looked at me with regret and sadness. "Calliope." I hear her whisper. She placed her other hand on my other cheek and started to pull my face to hers. My breath coming out as short gasps when I felt her cold breath on my lips, "I've missed you so much." I heard her say to me. Right as her lips touched mines I felt her stiffen and a low growl erupted from her. I jumped back and saw her face had harden and her nostrils where flaring as if she was smelling something. The door to the hospital slammed open and out came a pissed off looking mark but his eyes were glowing red and his muscles where bulging out. "Holy shit." I said before Arizona grabbed me and pushed me behind her and stood protectively in front of me. I saw mark snarl and his teeth have turned into canine looking teeth. "Let her go now before I rip you apart!" he growled out. I gasped as I saw Arizona eyes glaze over and two medium size fangs popped out of her mouth. "Back off dog! I'm not going to hurt her!" she hissed out. A loud growl came from mark and I could see his scrubs were starting to rip. "Last fucking chance bloodsucker, let her go now!" he screamed out. I could see Arizona start to shake with anger, she muttered something under her breath and I saw mark look at her funny. "What did you just say?!" he screamed out as he stepped forward. " .MINE!" she bellowed out before launching herself at mark.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" I screamed out. I barely got out of the way as mark hurled Arizona down the long hallway. She landed extremely hard on the ground but she was back up in a second and had tackled Mark the next second. I sat there watching them fight not believe what I was seeing, mark then blocked one of Arizona punches and in one quick motion he dug his claws deep into Arizona stomach that I could see the tips of his claws sticking out of her back. She let out a loud scream of pain as he yanked his hand out and threw her against the wall. "NO ARIZONA!" I screamed out as she laid motionless on the ground and a pool of blood forming around her. I then saw something glowing in her sleeve and as did mark. He walked over to her and ripped the sleeve off and I saw him gasp and stumble backwards. I saw on her left arm was the words Anima Feminam and it was glowing black. I looked over at mark and saw that he had returned to normal and he still had the look of shock on his face. "She was telling the truth." I heard him say. I quickly ran over to her and pulled her into my arms. I gasped as I saw a huge hole in the middle of her chest, I could see right inside of her. "Oh my god oh my god what do I do?!" I screamed out. Mark rushed over to me and went to grab her but I push him away and pulled her tightly to me," DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed at him.

Before he could answer a gush of wind hit me and Arizona was yanked out of my arms. I jumped back as I saw a young man with brown eyes and spiked up black hair holding her and staring me down. "Hey give her back!" I screamed at him as I tried to reach for Arizona but a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back. I turned to see an Asian woman staring at me weirdly "Alex take her back to my place and have my guards give her a transfusion But make sure its animal blood!" the Asian woman told him. The young man let out a grunt and speed off down the tunnels." I'm going insane." I say to myself as I saw the man disappear. A loud crack echoed around us and I turned to see the Asian woman had mark up against the wall with her hand around his neck. I gasp as she raised him up until his feet were dangling off the ground. "You crossed the line Sloan! That vampire you almost killed is Arizona Robbins the guardian of Seattle." She growled at him. I saw his eyes go wide and then his body went limp and he hung his head. She sighed and dropped him to the ground," Sloan you said you have gotten your wolf under control but then here you are attacking my vampires! Now you tell me what I should do with you now?" she asked him. He looked up and you can see regret written all over his face, "I didn't know who she was, I swear. All I was trying to do was protect Callie." He said to her. I saw the Asian woman sigh and run her hand threw her hair," Mark you were a good and loyal friend to my maker and the only Lycan we could ever trust so that's why I'm not going to kill you and for the fact you have never met Arizona so you probably didn't know who she was to begin with." The Asian woman said to him. I saw his tense body relax and relief came across his face.

She than turned to look at me and her gaze soften a bit," Are you injured?" she asks me. I shook my head no; I could feel tears wielding up in my eyes as I looked down and saw Arizona blood all over me. "I…I don't know what's going on." I said softly. She nods her head and sighs heavily. "Why don't you come with me? I'll take you to Arizona and she will explain everything." She said to me. I looked up and saw Mark and he was nodding for me to go with her. I nodded to her and in a flash I was in her arms and we were sailing through Seattle. "Oh my god!" I screamed as I clung to her. I could feel her chuckling and she then started to pick up speed; after a couple of seconds she suddenly stopped and started to fall to the ground. I screamed as she landed hard on the ground leaving a dent in it. I jumped out of her arms and stumbled until and fell to my hands and knees and puked up everything I have eaten that day. "Come on human I wasn't even going that fast!" I heard her say as she walked pasted me. I let out a groan as I stood up and started to follow her. "What the hell was that?!" I screamed as I tried to keep up with her. My eyes widen as we came to a huge mansion and two men with guns bowed as The Asian woman walked passed them. I looked at one of the men and let out a yelp when his eyes turned black and two small fangs popped out. I raced to the Asian woman side and clung to her," relax will ya? They won't hurt you unless I tell them too and by the way my name is Cristina" She said to me as she peeled me off of her.

"I'm Callie." I tell her as we walked up to a large door. As we got close to it started to open and I gasped as I walked inside. "Wow." I said as I looked around. Everything looked as if it came straight out of an old English movie. I followed her into what I believe was the living room and a large picture on top of the fireplace caught my eye. In the photo there was two men sitting on two thrones and behind them were two women. I gasped saw I realized the two woman were Arizona and Cristina. Cristina looked smugged as she had one of her arms dragged over the back of one of the men chair but Arizona on the other hand had a soft smile on her face and her arm wrapped around the man shoulder. The man who Arizona had her arm around looked gentle but his eyes gave off a different vibe. I then feel a small tingly feeling in my body "that was taken in 1894; I was almost 200 years old at the time." I heard a soft voice say to me. I turned to see Arizona sitting on the arm rest of a couch. I stood there staring at her and then ran to her and hugged her tightly. She stood up and hugged me just as tightly. We stood there hugging each other for a while until I felt her move me to the couch. We sat down and turned to face each other. "Are you ok?" I ask her as I placed a hand on her stomach. I felt her Abs twitch under my touch," yeah I'm ok now." she tells me as she removed my hand and held it. "So I guess you have some questions, huh?" she asked me. I nodded my head to her and started to think about what I wanted to know first. "Why don't you tell me what you think you already know?" she tells me. "You're a vampire and you have feelings for me. Cristina is also a vampire and mark is…well I don't really know what he is." As I mention his name I heard Arizona let out a deep growl but she stopped when she saw me staring at her. "Sorry." She tells me. I smile and place a hand on hers.

She looked up at me and gave me a dimply smile. "So did I get it right?" I ask her. She nodded, "some parts yes. I am a vampire and so is Cristina and for mark he is a lycan or werewolf." She tells me. my eyes widen and I slowly nodded my head; she stared at me for a second," why are you so ok with all of this?" she asks me. I crinkled my forehead in confusion as I thought about it." I really don't know why I am. To be honest with you I feel like I've known you forever." I tell her. A big smile came across her face and she looked down and started to pull up her sleeve to show me the mark on her arm. I slowly reached out and touch it and gasped as images started to flash through my mind.

Arizona and I were standing back to back as eight wolfs circled us. I saw myself reach back and grab her hand, she turned her head and smiled at me before she released her fangs and her blue eyes turned liquid black. I gasped as I saw my very own fangs snap down and my brown eyes turned black as well. "Together we are invincible." I heard Arizona say to me. I saw myself nod and with a grunt we launched our bodies at the wolfs. I saw us killing them one by one until there were any more left. I saw myself walk up to Arizona and pull her into a heated kiss, she picked me up and slammed me again a tree causing the tree to shake and start to rip off my clothes. I saw myself push Arizona head to the side and bit into it. Arizona let out a lustful growl as I drank her blood and shoves her hand into my jeans. I pulled back and kissed her hard as she thrust into me until I yanked my mouth away from her and let out a loud roar as I came. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled a little bit," god I love you." I heard myself whisper to her.

I snap opened my eyes and saw Arizona staring at me with wide blue eyes. She was panting and I could see specs of black in her eyes. I looked down and saw her mark was glowing bright red."Did….did you see that as well?" I heard her ask me. I looked up at her and nodded my head. "What was all that?" I ask her as I tried to get my hormones to calm down. "I really don't know." She said to Me." why is your mark glowing red now?" I asked her. She looked down and then back up at me, "it does that when I'm aroused." She said quietly. I let out a breath and hung my head then I felt a soft cold hand on my neck and another on my knee. I looked up and saw Arizona looking at me with love in her eyes. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't what to Calliope. There is still a lot of things we need to talk about and I totally understand if you want to go home or something so you can process everything." She said to me. I smile and leaned my head on her shoulder," there is a lot we need to talk about but can we just stay like this for a while?" I ask her. I hear her chuckle and wrap her arms around my body and held me against hers. I felt her stick her nose in my hair and inhale deeply; I could hear little happy growls coming from her body." As long as we are together we can take on whatever the future has in store for us." she whispered to me. I smile and cuddle more into her body. "I love you calliope." She said.

~Arizona father pov~

"A BLOODY HUMAN!?" I screamed out as my guard told me who my daughter soul mate was. " yes sir." The guard tells as he back away from me. "Are you absolutely sure?!" I yell to him. He nodded his head and showed me a picture on his phone. In the picture Arizona was holding a young Latin looking human woman in her arms and I saw on her left arm the words anima feminam. I slowly started to crush the phone until it was broken shards in my hands. "Kill the human; I don't care how you do it! I want that bitch dead!" I screamed at him. He nodded and rushed off. I slam my hands on the table in front of me and sighed heavily. I pull out a picture of me and Arizona when she was a young newborn "you always make things complicate Arizona so I hope you can forgive me." I say to picture before putting it back into my pocket. "I hope you will forgive me for everything that is about to happen." I whispered before rushing out of the room.

* * *

yay reunited at last!

Mark is a good lycan and he will also

have a major part in this story

oh no! Arizona father ordered his guard

to kill Callie but as you guys just read

Arizona would die to protect Callie so

things are going to get real interesting!

review please!


	12. Chapter 12

didn't have anything to do today so i wrote this chapter

for you guys! hope you enjoy it!

had a rough time writing this one : (

* * *

Chapter 12

Please let this be a dream

Arizona pov

I smile as I heard soft snoring coming from Calliope, I pull her tighter against me and inhaled more of her scent. "God I love you." I say quietly to her. My ears pricked up as I heard my son coming down the stairs. I looked behind me and smiled as Alex walked in, "so I'm guessing it went well?" he asked me as he leaned over the couch to look at calliope. I nodded my head at him and pulled calliope even closer to me. "I'm happy for you mother." he said to me as he straighten up. "How is teddy and Addison? With everything that is going on I haven't checked up on them" I ask him as he fixed his hair in the mirror. "Well from the sounds coming from their room I'm guessing things are awesome and teddy is a beast in bed!" he tells me, I roll my eyes at him. "Are you going somewhere son?" I ask him as he pulled out his phone, "yeah I'm going to go hunting for a while. I'm sick of that bagged shit that Cristina has." He tells me. I laughed and shook my head, "ok well be careful yes?" I tell him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "stop worrying mother. I'm a big vampire!" he tells me before speeding out of the house. I chuckle and close my eyes and I listened to Calliope steady heartbeat. "Everything is right." I said to myself.

Alex pov

I jump from tree to tree as searched for a descent kill; then a scream pierced the air. I snap my head to the left and focused my vision and saw a vampire biting a human. The weird thing is that I couldn't tell how old he was, it was like some kind of force field was surrounding him. I let out a growl and launched myself through the air and landed hard on the vampire sending him rolling to the ground. I jump up and snap my fangs down ready to take on the vampire. "You may be new to this town so I will break it down for you. NO FEEDING ON HUMANS!" I yell at the vampire. I watched as he slowly stood up and turn to look at me. I gasp and took a step back as I gaze up at my mother maker, "Jackson?" I whisper as I looked at him. He smirked and began to circle me, "why hello there grandson." He said to me as he finished circling me. I stood there in shock but then I remember what he did and my shock turn into rage, "you have exactly 5 seconds to leave before I turn you into dust!" I yelled to him as I bared my fangs. He raised an eyebrow to me and then I found myself flying backwards knocking down trees until my back slammed into a huge rock. I let out a painful groan as I tried to stand up, I felt a strong gush of wind and then someone grabbing my shirt and pulling me up until my feet dangled off the ground.

I look up and saw his blue green eyes staring at me in amusement. "Now my dear grandson is that anyway to treat your grandfather?" he asks me. "You stop being my grandfather when you killed my family!" I screamed at him. He smirked at me," ah yes I remember that day! My darling daughter took pity on you and turned you after I told her not too. She accused me of being a murderous monster and she had a witch end our blood ties." He tells me as he dropped me to the ground and turned his back to me and continued to ramble about the past. I quickly bit into my wrist until blood started to pour out and I dipped my finger it and quickly wrote on the rock behind me. I was about to finish until I felt a hand grab my hair and yank me back, now now Grandson its rude to ignore your elders. Oh and by the way thanks for walking straight into my trap!" I looked at him with a confuse expression, "trap? What trap!?" I yelled out at him. He smirks before picking me up until I was over his head and he brought me down hard. I let out a scream of pain as I felt my bones break. He leaned over me and grinned, "Don't worry yourself with such things son." He tells me. "I lost my daughter because of you and now I'm going to show her how it feels to lose a child." He tells me as he pulls out a huge stake and places it over my heart. "But first I want you to tell me everything that has happened with your mother since she left Me." he said to me.

I could feel blood tears streaming down my face but I sucked it up, "I will tell you." I said to him as I motion him closer to my face. He leaned in closer but then jumps back as I spit blood in his face. He looked down at me in shock and I grinned up at him, "I'll see you in hell bastard." I tell him. He let out a loud growl and plunge the stake into my heart. "Goodbye mother." I say before exploding into dust.

Arizona pov

~when Alex was fighting with her father~

"YOU STOPPED BEING MY GRANDFATHER WHEN YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Alex voice echoed in my head. I jolted up and looked around; Calliope woke up and looked at me. "Arizona what is it?" she asked me. I didn't answer her as I felt a chill run down my back. "I'll see you in hell bastard." Alex voice said in my head. Then it was if a hot stake was driven into my body. I threw my head back and let out a painful scream, "goodbye mother." his voice echoed in my head. "ALEX!" I scream out. Cristina was by my side in an instance. "ROBBINS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!" she said to me. I jump up and flew out of the house to search for Alex. I caught his scent and fell to the ground; I looked up and gasp as I saw trees were knocked over as if someone went flying through them. I followed the mess until I came to a huge rock and I let out a deep gasp and fell to my knees as I saw a pile of vampire ash in front of it. "No no no please!" I screamed out as I crawled over to it. A gush of wind blew the ashes away and in them was a big gold ring with the letters A.K written on it. I let out a loud sob as I grabbed it and held it close to my body. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed out as I cried uncontrollably.

I felt a gush of wind hit my back and I hear a gasp. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Cristina. I felt her kneel down next to me and wrap her arm around my shoulder and hugged my close to her. "I'm so damn sorry, Arizona." She whispered to me. I looked up and notice that there was writing on the rock. I jumped up and walked over to it, "Jackso." It read than it looked like the person was yanked away because the blood was spread. I knew Alex wrote it and I knew who he was talking about, I felt anger bubble up inside me. I screamed out as I punched the rock over and over again. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" I screamed over and over again. "ROBBINS CALM DOWN!" Cristina yelled as she grabbed me by my waist pulling me away. "I'LL KILL HIM!" I screamed as Cristina tried to pull me into a hug. "Shh shh Arizona calm down! You can't think like this. Just calm down please!" she said to me. I stop fighting collapse in her arms. "He killed him Cristina." I tell her. She gentle strokes my hair, "who did Robbins? I'll have them burned." She tells me. I felt my fangs pop out as I looked up at her, "Jackson." I growled out. I felt Cristina stiffen against me and her eyes widen. As I was about to speak my mark started to burn bright blue. "ARIZONA HELP!" Calliope voice ringed out. "CALLIOPE!" I screamed as I launched myself into the air. I could feel Cristina right next to me as I sailed through the air. As I got closer to the mansion I could smell different vampires. I let out a loud growl as I picked up speed and landed hard on the ground. I raced to the house and I saw Cristina guards fighting off some other vampires. Than teddy screamed echoed around us. "TEDDY!" I screamed out.

"GO FIND YOUR MATE! I WILL PROTECT TEDDY AND ADDISON!" Cristina yelled out before racing up the stairs. I picked up a piece of broken wood and made my way through the house. I staked each vampire that came within an inch of me. "CALLIOPE?!" I screamed out as I searched for her. Than her scent caught my attention. I followed it and I ended up on the roof of Cristina mansion. I kicked the door off its hinges and walked out to see Jackson holding Calliope by her neck and dangling her over the edge. I gasp and jerked forward but he stopped me by pretending he was going to drop her. "LET HER GO JACKSON!" I screamed at him. "Drop the stake or your mate falls to her death!" he yells back. I drop the stake and glared at him, "I'm sure by now you have found your son? Or what's left of him?" he asked me as he looked at Calliope curiously. I could feel my anger wielding up inside of me, "yes I did." I growl out. He laughed and looked back at me, "believe it or not but it actually pained me to kill him but hey that vampires!" he tells me. Then he turned to look at calliope again, "we always kill the ones we care about the most." He tells her. I could see she was shaking with fear and I felt even more anger, "please Jackson doesn't hurt her! I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt her!" I begged him. He sighed and looked back at me, "anything?" he asked me. I quickly nodded my head to him; he stared at me for a while until loud howls echoed around us. I looked out toward the woods and saw a whole bunch of lycans running to the mansion.

I gasped and looked back at him and he was smiling, "oops! Guess I lost track of time! I'll have to get back to you about that Arizona and if you try to found me I will slit your little human throat!" he tells me before pulling Calliope to him and launching himself into the sky and out of sight. "ARIZONA!" I heard calliope scream. "NOOO!" I screamed as I was about to jump into the air but Cristina grabbed my ankle and brought me back down. I looked at her and she was bleeding and panting and Addison lay unconscious on her shoulder. "He took Calliope!" I screamed at her as I tried to get her to let go of me. "No we have to get out over here! You heard what he said! If you want her alive you can't follow him!" she tells me. I looked behind her and notice teddy wasn't with her. "Where is teddy?!" I screamed out. "Some of the vampires took her! I tried to get her back but there was too many and the fucking Lycans were helping them!" she tells me. I start to run to the entrance but she pulled me to her and jumped into the air and started to glade away from the mansion. "No stop!" I screamed as she held me. I looked back and saw that the mansion was over runned by Lycans and vampires. After a while of flying Cristina landed next to a small river. She let me go and placed Addison gently down, "this is a dream." I tell myself as I watched Cristina scrub the blood off of her. I slam my hands to my head trying to wake myself up," please please let this all be a god damn dream!" I yelled out as tears fell down my face. My mark was still burning and glowing bright blue and I could feel how scared Calliope was. "Please let this all be a dream." I said to myself again. i felt Cristinaa hand on my shoulder; i look up and she had a sad expression on her face, " i promise you that we will get Callie ad Teddy back and we will avenge alex death. but first we need to visit some friends who will help us." she tells me. i slowly nodded my head " pull yourself together Robbins if we have a chance on beating your father then you need to suck it up!" she tells me. i glare at her and bared my teeth to her, " he is NOT my father!" I screamed to her before launching myself into the sky.

Callie pov

I woke up when I heard loud screaming, I looked around and notice I was in a big cage. I looked out of the cage and saw four vampires biting this young looking girl. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming as I saw the vampires rip the girl stomach open and start drinking her blood that poured out. "Callie?" I heard a soft voice call out to me. I turned my head and saw Teddy leaning against the cage and clutching her arm. "Teddy? Is that you?" I said as I crawled over to her. She let out a sob as she held her arm closer to her," what happened?" she asked me. "One minute me and Addison was sleeping and the next we heard you screaming and then a bunch of vampires rushed into the room and." She stopped and looked around. She looked back at me with wide eyes, "oh god where is Addison!?" she screamed out. "SHUT THE FUCK UP HUMANS!" a big hairy vampire screamed at us. "She is probably with Arizona and Cristina." I quietly tell her. She started to shake and tears fell down her face, "we are going to die Callie." She said to me. I pull her into a hug and let my own tears fall, "no Arizona will save us! She always does!" I tell her praying that I'm right.

* * *

wow...just wow! it was hard killing Alex but

it was nesscessary for what i have plan for future

chapters. and i made Jackson Arizona father because

i really don't like him on greys ( that is MY opinion so keep

your mean and rude comments to yourself if you have a damn problem

with it)

the next chapter i am going to introduce Cristina friends!

hope you liked this chapter!

review please! : )

p.s i MAY update my story again today so stay tune just

in case i do!


	13. Chapter 13

whoo i did it! two chapters in one day!

i feel pretty proud of myself!

* * *

Chapter 13

I want to help

Arizona pov

Cristina and I landed at the boundary that separates Vampire terrority and the magic wielding beings. "Is there a god damn reason why we are here?! We can't pass unless we have a witch with us! We have to find Calliope and teddy!" I snap at her as I readjusted Addison against me "god woman just wake up already!" I said to myself. "Would you relax?! Jackson said he wouldn't hurt her yet! And even if that wasn't true I'm damn sure you would feel if Callie was in pain or something, right?" Cristina yelled at me. I look down at my mark and it had stop glowing and burning. "Still doesn't mean she isn't in danger!" I said back to her. She ignored me as she gazed into the other boundary and then a slow smile started to spread across her face. "Aunt Cristina!" I heard a girl scream. I looked around the other side until I saw a young teenage African American girl running to us. She passed through the boundary and jumped into waiting Cristina arms. "Oh my god hi! I've missed you!" she said to Cristina. I could see a big smile on Cristina face as she clung to the girl. A little smile appeared on my face as I saw how happy Cristina was. "Wow girly you have grown since the last time I've seen you!" Cristina said to the girl as she looked over her. The young girl giggled and playfully Push Cristina, "that's what happens when you only come and visit us every four years!" she tells her. The young girl looked at me and smiled, "hi! You must be Arizona!" she said to me as she held out her hand for me to shake it.

I smiled and shook her hand as I held Addison with the other, her smile faded a little and a look of sadness crossed her pretty features, "I'm sorry for what happened to your prodigy Alex. He was a good man. " She tells me as she releases my hand. I gave her a confused look and then I looked at Cristina. "How did you know about Alex?" I ask her. Cristina came up and swung an arm around the young girl shoulders, "Zola is a reader! She can read anyone mind just by touching them." Cristina says to me. "I thought they were extinct?" I say to her. Before she could reply a loud deep voice echoed around us, "ZOLA CRISTINA SHEPHERD WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CROSSING THE BOUNDARY!?" A very attractive man with awesome wavy hair screamed out as he walked to us. "Darling, she is with Cristina and her friend so I'm pretty sure she is ok!" The young woman who was with him said. "Damn straight she is safe Mer! I would never let anything happened to ZoZo!" Cristina said. Zola made a face as Cristina called her ZoZo, "Aunt Cristina I'm 14 years old! I'm too old for that nickname!" she grumbled as the attractive man and the young woman walked passed the boundary. "You will always be our ZoZo! The young woman said as she pinched her cheek. Zola slapped her hand away and glared at them, "mom stop it! Not in front of Aunt Cristina friend" she whispered to her.

The young woman and the Attractive man looked at me and smiled, "hi you must be Arizona Robbins. I'm Meredith Shepherd and this is my husband Derek Shepherd." She said to me and then glanced at Addison who was still knocked out against me. Meredith turned to Zola, "go and get your Aunt Lexie and tell her there is a human here in need of healing." She told Zola. Zola nodded her head before running through the boundary. "How is mousey? Still trying to levitate random shit?" Cristina asks. Meredith laughed and pulled Cristina into a tight hug, "damn I've missed you." Meredith tells Cristina. "You two must be tired and hungry, please come with us." Derek spoke before turning to face the Boundary. He raised his right hand and electricity shot out of his palm and into the boundary creating a hole that we can go through. Cristina and I walked through and then Meredith; I turned to see the hole close and Derek stepping through while flexing his hand. "Wow you're an electro!" I say to him. He smiled and nodded at me, "yes I am!" he said to me as he threaded his fingers with Meredith. "Come with us back to our house. We will take care of you." Meredith said to us. We walked through the village and many of the people there smiled at us as we passed.

"Since when are Magical being happy to see vampires?" I whisper to Cristina who was at the moment giving a young teleporter a piggyback ride. "Well these people don't fear me and since you are with me they don't fear you either." She tells me. I crinkle my forehead in confusion, "why would they trust you?" I ask her. The young teleporter on Cristina shoulders beat Cristina to the punch, "because she helps create this place for us! She takes care of us and protects us from big mean vampires and Lycans who try to get through the boundary!" he said before vanishing off her shoulders and reappearing next to some kids. I looked at her in shock and she just rolled her eyes, "close your mouth Robbins before flies get in." she said to me. We walked up to decent looking house and everyone went in except me. "Um excuse me?! Can't go in without an invitation!" I said. Cristina started to laugh and Meredith rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "please come in Arizona." She tells me. I smile and step through the door and went to put Addison down. "Lexie will be here in a minute to heal your friend." Derek tells me. "Please have a seat, would you like something to drink?" He asks me. "Do you have any animal blood?" I ask him. He smiled and nodded and started to walk away, "the usual Cristina?" He asked her. "Damn right, Shepherd!" she told him as she texted someone on her phone. I sigh and looked around; I was a pretty modern looking house except for all the witchcraft stuff. I looked at a picture that was sitting on the table and smiled softly. There was Cristina levitating off the ground with what looks like a giggling baby Zola on her chest smiling at her.

"That's one of my favorite pictures of them." Meredith tells me as she hands me my cup of blood. I smile and took the cup, I downed it in a second. I let out a heavily sigh and leaned back as the blood worked its way through my system. I close my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Cristina pov

I smile as I saw Robbins fall asleep, "how long has she been up because from what I can tell she is exhausted." Meredith asked me as she handed me my cup of blood. I sigh and glance back at her, "Robbins has been through a lot of shit today. First finally being reunited with her mate and then her maker killing her only prodigy and then her maker kidnapping the love of her life and her best friend. It would make any vampire exhausted." I tell her as I rested my head on her shoulder. "So it's true then? She bears the marked?" Meredith asked me. I nodded my head, "does she know what will happen if her and her mate." Meredith start to say but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Shut it mere! No I don't think she does, ok?" I tell her. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "Cristina you need to tell her what could happen if she and her mate have sex before her mate is a vampire." Meredith told me telepathically. I let out a growl and glare at her, "I told her to chance Callie as soon as she could." I told her. Meredith sighed, "She has a right to know Cristina. What if she already had sex with her?" Meredith asked me. "She hasn't. She has been at my place since she returned to Seattle. They didn't have sex." I tell her. Before Meredith could respond Zola came skipping inside the house with Lexie behind her.

She smiled softly as she saw me, "Hi Cristina. Long time no see!" she said to me before she started to pull me into a hug. I let out a deep growl and she jumped back with fear in her eyes. "You know better than to touch Aunt Cristina, Aunt Lexie! Do we need a repeat of what happened when you hugged her a couple of years ago?" Zola said as she swung her arm around my shoulders. I smirked at Lexie as she fidget with her shirt, "no, I'm stilling scared to go close to water." She muttered before walking to Addison. She kneeled down and started to examine her. "Looks like she hit her head pretty hard. I will have her fixed up in a jiffy!" Lexie told us as she got Derek to carry Addison to her healing room. "Thank you Lexie." Meredith told Lexie. "Yeah thanks." I mutter as I played with Zola hair. After a while Addison was fully healed and waking up, I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her as she opened her eyes. She looked around for a minute and then her eyes widen and she started to scream. I quickly cover her mouth "hey hey its ok relax!" I tell her as she looked at me with widen eyes. "I don't think we have been introduced yet. I'm Cristina, the one who saved your girlfriend from becoming a Lycan. Now I'm going to move my hand away, please don't start screaming again, ok?" I tell her softly.

She stopped screaming and nodded her head. I slowly moved my hand away, "where is teddy?" she asked me as she sat up and looked around. I sigh and rubbed my neck, "well you see she was taken when my place got over runned. But don't worry! We are going to get her and Callie back!" I tell her. She gasp and then burst into tears, I sigh again and hugged her, "we will find her, I swear. Right now we are at a good friends of mine house and they will help us. " I tell her as I let her go. She nodded her head and tried to stop crying, "What can I do to help?" she asked me. I smile at her, "Nothing. I am not going to put you in harm way." Arizona said as she came into the room. Addison looked up at Arizona and I could see more tears forming in her eyes. She slowly got up and walked to Arizona and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Addison. This is all my fault." Arizona told her. "Like Cristina said, we will get our girls back." she tells Arizona. Arizona smiled and start to nod, "so where are they?" Addison asked me. "I don't know yet but I have someone finding out for me." I tell them. Arizona looked confusion, "who?" she asked me. "Mark." She tells me. A low growl came from Arizona and Addison back away from her, "why is he helping?!" Arizona shouted at me. "He was my maker friend and i trusted him and he could help us seeing as how Jackson is now running with Lycans now for some damn reason." "Wait wait how can mark help?" Addison asked me. "She doesn't know." Arizona said. I look at Addison and sighed, "Mark is a Lycan." I tell her. Her eyes widen, "but aren't they the bad guys?!" She yelped out. "No" "yes" both Arizona and I said at the same time. She rolled her eyes and walked out. "How can I help?" Addison asked me again. I sigh and place a hand on her shoulder," no offence Addison but we are dealing with supernatural beings and you well your just a human." I tell her before walking out. I felt a little guilt for telling her that but it's the truth. What use can a human be?

Callie pov

I sat against the cage and watched some rats running around, "Callie?" I hear Teddy say. I crawled over to where she was in the cage. "How is your arm?" I ask her softly. I made a homemade splint out of my jacket and belt. "I can't feel it. It's just dead weight." She tells me before chuckling to herself. I don't have to be an orthopedic surgeon to know that's bad." She said to me. I sigh and lower my head to my hands, "you know, I was planning on asking Addison to marry me." I heard teddy say to me. I shut my eyes tightly as more tears threaten to fall, "do…do you think she will marry me if I have one arm?" she asked me. I sniffled and looked at teddy and nodded, "yeah I think she would still marry you if you just have one arm." I tell her. She smiled softly and reached to grab my hand with her good arm, "would you marry Arizona?" she asked me after a moment of silence. I let out a snort, "can vampires even get married?" I ask her. She thought about it and then shrugged her shoulder, "I'm sure they can." Teddy tells me.

"Maybe to other vampires but I doubt humans. Why would a vampire commit to a human if in 60 years they will die and the vampire would stay the same?" I tell her. "Well Arizona could always turn you then." Teddy tells me. I froze as the vision of me as a vampire flooded my memory again. "If she changes you then you could be together for all eternity." Teddy said to me as she drifted back to sleep. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I replayed that vision over and over in my head, taking it every detail. I watched myself pull Arizona hair away and sink my fangs into her pale white skin. I couldn't help but to feel arouse as Arizona thrusting into me. "God I wish I could touch you." I say to myself. "Touch who cutie?" a voice said to me. I jumped and snapped my head to the left and saw Jackson staring at me with a wide smile. I move closer to teddy and wrapped my arms around her pitifully trying to protect her. He let out a deep chuckle and unlocked the cage; he stepped inside and kneeled down in front of me. "Time to send Arizona a message." He tells me before grabbing me by my hair and dragging me out. "NO STOP!" I screamed as I tried to pry his hand off of me. He dragged me to a room and picked me up and placed me on a table and chained me down. I struggle against the chains and I felt tears running down my face. I look up at him and my eyes grew wide as he held a scalpel in his hands. " it's truly amazing how no matter where in the world a vampire is, they can always sense when their mate is in pain." he tells me before digging the scalpel into my flesh on my arm. I let out a scream of pain as he cut me over and over again. "Scream for her! Tell her you to come a help you! TELL HER!" he screamed as he dug the scalpel deeper into my flesh. "ARIZONA!" I screamed out.

Arizona pov

I sat on the couch as I watch Cristina fill in the Shepherd family on what is going on but then pain coursed through my body making me grunt out. I look down and saw my mark glowing bright blue, "ARIZONA HELP ME!" Calliope voice echoed in my head. I let out another grunt as I felt something digging into my flesh. I looked down at my arm where I felt the pain but I didn't see anything. "ARIZONA PLEASE HELP ME!" I heard calliope scream out again than I knew what was happening. Jackson was letting me know that he is ready for me. "Cristina! Calliope is being hurt! We need to go now!" I screamed at her as I stood up and made my way to the door but Cristina grabbed me and pulled me back. "We don't even know where." Cristina stopped when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and looked at it and a smile spread across her face. "Got the location!" she yelled out. Derek, Meredith and Lexie swarmed us waiting for her orders. "Mark said that he can smell Callie and Teddy scent inside this old movie theater at the edge of town." Cristina said to us. "Ok so what do we do now?" Lexie said. "We will create a diversion while Cristina and Arizona go in and get Teddy and Callie." Derek said to her as he flexes his hands. "But we are going to need a lot more people to help us fight. There is only so much we can do" Lexie replied. "Mark will be there to help us." Cristina told her. "What about me?" Addison said as she stepped into the room. I sighed and walk up to her, "look Addison just stay here until we return, ok?" I tell her. I could see fire burning in her eyes as she pushes me away, "No it isn't ok! Teddy is my girlfriend and I want to help! I NEED to help! Let me save my mate while you save yours!" she screams at us. "Look Addison you seem like a nice lady but you're just human so how on earth can you help?" Derek says to her. She stood there silent for a minute until she inhale and looked up at me, "turn me." she said to me.

I stood there in shock, "SAY WHAT?!" I yell out. She squared her shoulders and looked me straight in my eyes, "you heard me Arizona! Turn me so I can help teddy and Cristina can stay with them and help them!" she said to me. I couldn't believe she would ever ask that, "Becoming a vampire is permanent do you understand me? You can't become human again after you save teddy. You will be a vampire forever." I said to her trying to get her to see she didn't want it. "Then I will be a vampire forever! All that matters is saving Teddy and I don't want any of them to die because Cristina is trying to save teddy! Meredith and Derek have a kid for fuck sakes! So I've made up my mind! Change me now!" she screamed out. "No I will not! I don't want you blaming me or teddy hating for turning you!" I screamed back at her. "I'll do it." I heard Cristina say. I froze as I heard her speak. I looked behind me and stared at Cristina, "you will?" Addison asked her. Cristina nodded her head and walked to her, "my venom will turn you much quicker than Arizona and you will be three times more powerful than if she would turn you." She told Addison. I looked at her in shock, "are you fucking insane?!" I yelled out to her. She turned to me and got right in my face, "how would you feel if it was the other way around?! If you had to stay here not knowing if the love of your life is alive or dead because someone who was superior to you told you to stay?!" she yelled at me. I swallowed as I saw red rimming her eyes and I knew she was talking about Owen. I looked behind her at Addison, "Addison there will be no going back." I tell her. "I know Arizona." She tells me. I sigh and step back. I watched as Cristina turn and walk to Addison, "last chance Addison." She tells her.

I see her place a hand on her heart and sigh, "do it." She tells Cristina. "After you will feel all these new feeling and the urge to feed will be great but you have to focus on why you wanted me to change you." Cristina explained to her. "To help Teddy." She said. Cristina popped her fangs out and bit into Addison neck injecting her with her venom. I close my eyes as Addison painful screams echoed around us. I opened my eyes as I heard Addison stop screaming. I saw Cristina slowly lower her down on the couch. I focused my hearing on Addison heartbeat and little by little it start to slow down until it finally stopped. "It is done." Cristina said to us. "You guys go ahead on. We will meet you there." Cristina told us. I nodded and walked out with the shepherds. They said goodbye to Zola and they piled into their car and drove off and I flew over them to make sure no one will hurt them. "I don't know if you can hear me Calliope but I'm coming. Just hold on." I say to myself.

* * *

holy...fucking...shit!

ADDISON IS A VAMPIRE NOW!

how will teddy react when she finds out addison

is a vampire now?

most of you probably thought i was going to

turn teddy into one first, right? haha!

What was Meredith and Cristina talking

about before Lexie and Zola walked in?

Zola is a happy baby in greys so i thought she

would be bouncy and chipper as a teenager as well!

the next chapter will be epic

stay tune and review pleasee! : )


	14. Chapter 14

a very emotional chapter!

get your tissues ready!

* * *

Chapter 14

Emptiness

Cristina pov

"Come on Addison wake the hell up!" I yell as I paced back and forth in the living room. As I was about to pass her again I heard a tiny growl, I snap my head to see her mouth open slightly and two small fangs started to grow. I got ready as I knew what was about to happen and not five seconds later she snaps her blue eyes open and I saw them fill with liquid black and with a loud roar she jumped up and ran to the door but I anticipated this so I grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. "ADDISON I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I scream at her as she tried to get loose. She snarled and growled as she tried to get away but since I am much older and her maker she can't over power me. Minutes pass and she still was growling and trying to get loose "Addison you need to calm the fuck down! We have to go help save Callie and teddy!" I scream to her. When she heard me say Teddy name she stopped fight and growling. "T…T…Teddy?" I heard her say. I smiled "yes teddy! Do you remember her? She is the whole reason you became a vampire! She is your MATE." I put emphasis on the mate part because Vampires respond better to the word mate than girlfriend or boyfriend. She let out a gasp and I knew her memories were starting to return to her than I heard a little click and I knew she had just retracted her fangs. "Cristina let me up" I heard her say. I got up and pulled her up with me, I turn her around and saw her blue eyes had return and her fangs were gone. "Welcome back." I tell her with a smile.

I could feel through our bond that she was weak and hungry so I speed to the table grabbed the bags of human blood and raced back and gave it to her. She looked at it and then back up at me with disgust written on her face, "trust me you will feel a whole lot better after you drink!" I tell her as I rip the top off of the bag. I look up and saw her eyes glaze over and her small fangs pop down as she smelled it. She snatched the bag out of my hands and started to suck it all down. I smile as I could feel her getting strong and strong; she finished the blood and licked her lips and looked back at me with a huge smile. "I feel so strong and powerful!" she yelled out as she picked up the couch with one hand and the table with the other. "Yes ok you are strong but right now we need to go and save your mate Teddy!" I tell her. Her smile fades as she heard Teddy name again, she quickly puts the stuff down and stood next to me, "I'm ready to help my mate!" she tells me. I smile and nodded, "follow me and as your maker I command you not to bit any humans without my say so!" I tell her. She nodded and we both raced out the door and the boundary to go help the others.

Arizona pov

I land next to the car that held the Shepherd family and kept a look out as they got everything they needed out of the car than the smell of Lycan filled my nose but not just any Lycan. "Mark." I growled out as I saw him appear from the brush. He wore a black tank top with Black shorts and he was bare foot. "Hey Blondie, how is your stomach?" he asked me as he walked up to me. I smile sweetly at him before knocking him to the ground with a hard left hook. He let out a groan as he snapped his jaw back into place and spit out the blood. "I guess I deserve that." He said to me as he stands up again. "Yeah you did!" I say to him. He was about to say someone until he eyes widen as he looked behind me. "We are ready." I heard Derek say. I turn to speak to him but then I notice Lexie was staring at mark. I looked back and forth between the two. "What's going on?" Meredith asked me as she came up to me. "I have no idea! They are just staring at each other all weird like!" I tell her. "I'll take care of this!" Derek said as he placed a finger on Lexie cheek and she let out a loud yelp as he shocked her. She vigorously rubbed her cheek and glare at Derek, "I've told you a thousand times not to do that Derek!" she yelled at him. "Well maybe if you weren't making lovey dovy eyes at the Lycan then I wouldn't have had to do that" he said back. I looked at mark and I could see he was glaring at Derek and his eyes were drifting from blue to red. "Ok let's get this over with, ok? I want to see my mate sometime this century!" I yell out. I turned to mark and he nodded and turned to walk away but not before giving Lexie one last glance.

We walked for a while until we came to a deserted parking lot of the theater and I could smell both Vampires and Lycans but I also smelled Teddy and calliope. I close my eyes and let out a deep groan as I inhaled a huge amount of Calliope scent, I opened them again to find everyone staring at me like I was crazy, " hey don't judge me!" I half whisper half yelled at them. Mark than turned to us, "ok while me and the Shepherds create a diversion you and" he suddenly stopped and looked around. "Where the hell is Cristina!?" he whispered harshly. "She will be here just go on with your plan." Derek said to him. "But then who is going to get teddy?" he asked us ignoring Derek. I let out a deep growl causing the witches to jump back, "we have that covered now just tell us your god damn plan before I snap your neck!" I told him. He growled softly at me before continuing, "While we draw out as many of them as we can you will go in through the roof. There is a door chained closed up there so you break the lock and go in and get Callie." He tells us. I nodded and sighed heavily readying myself for fight. "Here I want you to take this!" Meredith said to me as she pulled out what looked like to be a handmade wooden stake from her bag. "I made that by the way so I'm going to need it back when this is all over." She told me. I smiled at her, "thank you! I'll keep it safe." I tell them. I place a hand on her and Derek shoulders and I look at Lexie, "I will forever be in your debt." I tell them. Meredith smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder," Cristina is family and since Cristina thinks of you as family than so do we." She tells us. I nodded and backed away. "Are you guys ready?" Mark asked them. I saw Meredith grab Derek hand and nodded. "Ok let's go!" He said.

I watched as they entered the Parking lot "HEY SINCE WHEN DO VAMPIRES AND LYCANS HANG OUT TOGETHER?! ISN'T THAT LIKE AGAINST OUR NATURAL LAW?!" I heard mark scream out. I then saw him lean down and whisper something is lexie ear, "stick with me, I'll protect you." He said to her. I snorted and shook my head. I saw the door to the theater open and out came four huge Lycan in there wolf forms. I saw Meredith and lexie lift their hands and send two wolfs flying backwards into the theater. I than saw electricity run down Derek arms to his hands and with a grunt he released it and it slammed into the wolves frying them up and killing them. "IS THAT ALL YOU BASTARDS GOT?!" Mark screamed out. At first nothing happened but then I saw a vampire speed out and slam into Lexie sending her flying backwards." LEXIE!" I heard Meredith scream. Before I could react mark transformed and leaped into the air and caught her before she hit the ground. I looked back as I heard screaming and saw Derek electrocuting the vampire until he turned to dust. "Damn." I whispered to myself as I saw Derek hand smoking. I saw Mark walk over to them with lexie on his furry back. I watch as a horde of vampires and Lycans came running out and to them; I then saw Meredith open her bag and out floated a dozen stakes and they surrounded her. "LET'S DO THIS!" I heard Derek yell before running to the vampires and Lycans blasting them one by one. Mark let out a loud howl and took off as well with lexie still on his back. Meredith shot stake after stake at the vampire who got too close to Derek. As I stood up as red and black blur appeared next to me. I snapped my head to see Addison standing there with Cristina. Cristina squeezed Addison hand before racing out and intercepted a Lycan who was about to pounce on Meredith. My eyes widen as I sensed how powerful Addison was, "ready to save our mates?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded my head before taking off in the far side of the theater.

We jumped up and landed on the roof and there waiting for us was two Lycans. Me and Addison snapped out fangs down and growled at them," remember go for their neck!" I tell her before crashing into one of the Lycans sending it rolling across the roof, I pounce on it and in one quick motion snap its neck. I look up to see Addison punching the Lycan hard and sending it over the edge. "Or that could work too!" I tell her before walking up to the door and breaking the chains and lock on it. I push open the door and foul stench slams into us. "Oh my god!" Addison said as she covered her mouth. "Yeah that's Lycan stench! Hold your breath" I tell her before entering the building. I than could smell calliope scent and a small smile spread across my face. As we walked down the stairs I suddenly heard Addison gasp; I turned to look at her and her eyes were wide and she was inhaling deeply, "um why are you doing that?" I ask her. She looked at me in awe, "do. Do you not smell that?!" she said to me while inhaling deeply. "You know that sweet and relaxing smell you smell right after a rainstorm? Well I smell that!" she tells me. A big smile spread across my face and I let out a quiet laugh, "your smelling Teddy, Addison." I tell her. She crinkled her forehead in confusion, "I don't remember teddy smelling like this!" she tells me. "Everyone has a certain scent to them but since you were human you couldn't really smell it but now since you're a vampire you smelling your mate scent." I tell her as we made it to the end of the stairs. "Teddy always smelled like rain for some reason." I tell her as I peered around the corner. "Nice." She said.

As I turn the corner sharp pain coursed through my body and my mark started to glow bright blue. "Fuck calliope!" I hiss out. I look at Addison and she was looking in the opposite way, "I think teddy is down there!" she tells me. "Ok well you go and get her and then get out, ok? I'm going to go get calliope." I tell her. She nodded and took off down the hall. I turn my head as I heard heavy footsteps coming my way. Five vampires stood in my way; I stood up straight and snap down my fangs and pulled out the stake. "Come and get me." I growl out before being tackled by the vampires

Teddy pov

"Hey! Wakey wakey little human!" heard a scruffy voice say. I open my eyes to see a vampire grinning at me from outside the cage. I turned to look at Callie but I didn't see her. "Where is my friend?" I ask him. He let out a deep chuckle and shook his head," don't worry about you friend sweetness! What you need to worry about is what I'm going to do to you!" he said as he pulled out the key to the cage and unlocked it. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him. "NO STOP LET ME GO!" I scream as I try to push him off with my good arm. He started to laugh and lean in closely to my neck but then a gush of wind surrounded us and he was yanked off and flung out of the cage and across the room. I looked up to a blur of red rushing to the vampire and slamming into him and digging a stake into the vampire. The vampire let out a scream and turned to ash; I gasp as I saw my savior slowly turn around and look at me, black eyes bore into mines. "Addison?" I whispered out. She slowly stepped inside the cage and kneeled down in front of me, I could feel tears in my eyes as I watched her fangs retract and the blackness fade from her eyes and turn back into the blue eyes I fell in love with.

I slowly raised my hand to cup her cheek and flinched when I felt how cold she was. Realization hit me and I bursted into tears, "oh god you're a…you're a…" I couldn't finish the sentence as I lowered my head and cried. I then felt cold fingers on my face, I look up and I saw red tears coming from her eyes, "I found you." I heard her say before pulling me into a tight hug. I wrap my good arm around her and held on and cried against her shoulder. I felt her breathe into my hair and a softly started to growl. She pulls back just enough to crush our lips together. Her cold lips felt weird at first but then I melted into the kiss. She pulled back just an inch, "your mine." I heard her say than I saw something starting to glow on her left arm. She jolt back and let out a painful scream. She ripped off her sleeve and saw anima feminam burnt into her flesh. She looked up at me with wide eyes; I let out a chuckle and leaned my head against her shoulder, "yeah, I guess I am yours." I tell her. I felt her wrap her arms around me and lift me up and sped out of the room but as we turned to corner something slammed straight into us sending me flying out of Addison arms. I let out a scream of pain as I landed on my bad arm, I looked up and saw Addison fighting a vampire and it looked like he was winning. He punched Addison in her face sending her flying into the wall and before I could do anything I felt two arms yank me up and slam me against the wall as well. I open my eyes to see two black ones staring at me " bye bye human!" he told me before he grabbed my neck and twisted it.

Addison pov

I land so hard against the wall that I saw stars, I stood up and shook my head to clear my vision than my mark on my arm started to burn. I looked up just in time to see a vampire snap teddy neck. "NOOO!" I screamed out as I tackled him to the ground. I punched and punched his face until I was punching blood and brain into the ground and he turned to ash under me. I got up and raced over to teddy and cradle her to my body. "NO NO PLEASE TEDDY WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed to her. I shook her and shook her but she wouldn't wake. "PLEASE TEDDY! WAKE UP!" I screamed out. I rocked back and front as I held her in my arms, "CRISTINA PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed out hoping she could hear me.

A strong gush of wind than hit me and Cristina was leaning over Teddy looking at her. "TURN HER PLEASE!" I beg her. She looked down at teddy than back at me and hung her head, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CHANGE HER NOW!" I yell at her. "I can't Addison. She is already dead." She tells me. "NO!" I scream out as I brought Teddy neck to my mouth. I released my fangs and bit into her giving her my venom. I let her go and looked down at her and then back up at Cristina. "Is it working?!" I yell to her. She sighs and look at me and shook her head no. "It won't work if she is already dead and her neck is snapped Addison. "She tells me. "Then I will get lexie to heal her!" I screamed out. Cristina just shook her head; I stare down at teddy and then I start to hit her chest, "WAKE UP TEDDY!" I screamed over and over again. I felt Cristina pull me into a hug as I clung to teddy lifeless body," she can't be gone Cristina!" I yell out. she sigh and held me tighter, " I am so sorry." She tells me. It felt as If someone ripped out my heart and was stabbing it over and over again. I look down at the love of my life and slowly closed her eyes. I lean on her body and let out a hard sob. "I love you teddy." I whisper.

Callie pov

My throat was sore from all the screaming I have done over the hour. I flinched once again as I felt a tip of the scalpel pierce my flesh on my stomach. I open my eyes to see Jackson just grinning as he cut deeper into me. "Can't scream anymore, can ya?" he said as he pressed the scalpel against the tip of his finger drawing out blood; he then smeared over my cuts and it slowly started to heal. "Can't have you dying before Arizona gets here!" he tells me. I then felt a familiar tingling in my stomach and I smiled "S...S…She I...I...is g...g...going t...to kill y...y...you." I stuttered out. He let out a chuckle and grabbed the scalpel again, he was about to press it against me skin but then he stopped and flared his nose and a wide smile appeared on his face. "Well well well! Looks like we are about to have company!" He tells me before picking up a big dagger and held it under my neck. A couple of seconds later a vampire came hurling through the wall and a bloody and dirty Arizona followed, she ran to the vampire and thrust the stake into his chest causing him to explode. She gets up and turns to face us, she lets out a loud roar as she started to walk to us, "nu uh! You know the rules Arizona! Drop the stake!" he tells her. She snarls at him and took another step but stopped as he dug the knife into my throat. "Do it now!" he screams out to her. I turn my head to look at her and I could see blood starting to rim her eyes as she sees me and then she slowly drops her stake.

Arizona pov

I drop my stake to the ground and stared at Jackson, "why are you doing this, Jackson? Is it because I broke our blood bond?" she asked him. He laughed and shook his head, "please I am so over that!" he tells me. "THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING ALL OF THIS?!" I scream out. "Because you can give me what I want!" he tells me. I crinkle my forehead, "what the hell are you talking about?" I tell him. He chuckle and looked up at me, "I want power Arizona. It's as simple as that! You a special power in you and I've just recently found out what it was!" he tells me. "You want to elaborate a little bit?" I scream at him. "Sure! You see only the purest of the pure vampires get to be blessed by the mark of the Soul mate. The goddess Aphrodite herself blesses you and with that you hold a power that no other vampire that hasn't been marked wields." He tells me. "And that is?" I tell him. He smiled at me, "the power of life!" he tells me. I look at him in confusion, "what are you talking about!?" I ask him. He quickly chained up calliope and then pinned me to the wall before I could even think. "You see dearest daughter I want a grandchild!" he tells me. I jerked forward to hit him but he grabbed my arm and pinned it to my side.

"You had a grandson but you killed him, you heartless son of a bitch!" I scream at him. He chuckle and shook his head, I felt his free hand travel down my body until it was pressed firmly against my stomach, "I want YOU to bare me a grandchild!" he tells me. I looked at him like he was fucking crazy, "Jackson your insane! Vampires can't bare kids!" I yell at him. He let out a deep growl and flung me across the room and into a wooden table. I slowly stood up only to be grabbed by my hair and slammed into a pillar. "You can and you will but it can only work if you fuck your mate and by the smell of you both I say you haven't done that yet!" he tells me. My eyes widen as I looked at calliope, her eyes were widen as well. "But sadly I don't want a Grandchild who was half human so I'm going to have to cast a spell to switch your bond to a more suitable mate! I can't be another vampire though, maybe a witch or something like that. wow a child born who will be half vampire half witch! The power it will possess!" He tells me. I let out a growl and head-butted him; he released me and stumble back. "Even if I do believe what you are saying I would NEVER give you my child." I growl out. He let out a deep growl and backhanded me and sent me flying hard against the pillar causing it to fall on me. "NO ARIZONA!" I heard calliope scream. I could feel my bones break under the heavily pillar but I sucked it and with a grunt I threw it off of my body. I cringe as I felt my bones start to heal, I look up and saw him standing next to calliope with a knife held high, " I'll start by killing her!" he screamed as he brought the knife down but as he was about stab something shot out of the wall and crashed straight into Jackson.

I look up and saw mark in his wolf form pinning him down and lexie on top of him using her magic to keep him down as well. "GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" lexie screamed out. I raced over to calliope and broke the chains that were holding her; I slowly pick her up in my arms and held her close to my body. "NOOOO!" I heard Jackson bellow out. I turn to Jackson had vanished. Lexie slumped against mark in exhaustion. I walked over to them," what did you do?!" I asked her. She raised her head slightly and looked at me and calliope, "teleportation spell." She said before passing out against mark furry body. "Let's go mark!" I tell him as I ran out. I ran out and saw Derek and Meredith talking with each other but I didn't see Addison, Teddy or Cristina. "Arizona." I heard calliope say. I look down and saw tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "You came for me." she whispered. I nodded and then leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you." I whisper to her. "I love you too." She says back. I laugh but then I heard a low gasp, I look up and saw Meredith and Derek staring behind me. I turned and froze as I saw Cristina walking to us and behind her was Addison and she was carrying Teddy lifeless body. Cristina stood in front of me and she shook her head and walked away from me. "Oh my god." I heard Calliope say in my arms.

I walk up to Addison and her face was covered with dry blood tears. She looked up at me and I could see emptiness in her eyes. Calliope push herself out of my arms and went to wrap Addison in a hug but she jumped back when Addison growl at her. I grabbed Calliope and pulled her to me. Addison than started to walk away from all of us with Teddy in her arms. "I don't understand!" calliope said as she buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and let my tears fall, "Addison became a vampire to save Teddy but now." I choked back a sob. "Addison was marked too." Cristina said to us. I turned to look at her with widen eyes, "oh my god, no wonder she looked so empty." Meredith said. I looked over and I could no longer see her. I let out a sob and buried my face in Calliope hair, "my best friend is dead and it's all my fault." I told myself.

* * *

wow..words can't describle how hard it was

to write teddys death.

Do you think Teddy will remain dead or by some

miracle she is be revived?

do you think arizona should change Callie right

away or should they wait and talk about what jackson

told them.

Will Addison ever recover from losing her mate?

Will jackson return pissed off and why was the Lycans

working for him in the first place!?

all are very important questions so if you want to

find out stay tune!


End file.
